


A prima vista, a ultima vista, a eterna vista

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Draco as Lolita, Dubious Consent, Implied Drarry, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Mangiamorte non sono in grado di produrre Patronus. Io si. Il mio é un pavone albino, un magnifico pavone albino. Il mio Patronus mi ha sempre procurato sguardi strani dalla maggior parte dei miei compagni. Alcuni, i meno coraggiosi non hanno il fegato di guardarmi in volto, sussurrano solo strane cose alle mie spalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patronus

**Patronus**

 

 

 

  
  
_ …Dove tutto sa solo iniziare e fermarsi. Rimanere sospeso e impalpabile. Mai consumarsi. Finire. Invecchiare. - Revolver ( Isabella Santacroce) _   
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
I Mangiamorte non sono in grado di produrre Patronus.   
Io si. Il mio é un pavone albino, un magnifico pavone albino. Il mio Patronus mi ha sempre procurato sguardi strani dalla maggior parte dei miei compagni. Alcuni, i meno coraggiosi non hanno il fegato di guardarmi in volto, sussurrano solo strane cose alle mie spalle.   
  
Difficile da catalogare, pelle troppo pallida, nessuno ha capelli così biondi e quella faccia, troppo lunga, non brutta, quello sguardo, a volte lussuria pura secondo alcuni. Difficile da inquadrare Lord Malfoy, _si é sempre trattato bene, Lucius, pavoni_.   
Ha strani occhi freddi quell’uomo, sembra che nessuna emozione li raggiunga mai.   
  
Scarabocchio d’uomo, lunghe membra flessuose, ombre inconfessabili negli occhi, spavalderia come un suono violento, la distruzione di una musica che non ha più alcuna traccia di bellezza al suo interno e poi le mie parole, secche, brutali. Feccia, Mezzosangue, gli altri, _io_.   
Divisi da un muro impenetrabile, sempre e comunque.

  
Chi sono veramente?

Potrei domandarlo a questa notte di inchiostro, indifferente come tutte le altre notti che ho trascorso in qualche piccolo pub, in attesa che si consumasse. Chiacchiere, voci, essere riconosciuto, sorrisi di sconosciuti, timore, atteggiamenti servili. Quello che ho ordinato scivola liscio e benefico nella mia gola, ho bisogno di questo oblio.   
  
Il mio posto é tra i Mangiamorte, basta guardarmi, sentirmi parlare adesso, non é ovvio?   
Ma non esiste un Mangiamorte in grado di produrre un Patronus, probabilmente perché non esiste un Mangiamorte in grado di provare amore, se ci pensiamo bene.   
Così si dice.   
Così.   
  
  
Temibile, uomo osceno, capace di crudeltà e lussuria incredibili. Vero.   
  
  
Esco in strada, non barcollo mai, neppure quando sono completamente ubriaco, la luna è crudelmente appesa sopra la mia testa questa sera, non scivolo in nessun vicolo secondario, procedo fino alle vetrine buie di un grande centro commerciale perennemente chiuso, che riflette questo strano mago dai vestiti fin troppo eleganti, in bilico tra due mondi.   
Perennemente in bilico.   
Mangiamorte capace di produrre un Patronus, padre incapace di manifestare il suo affetto in modo sano, senza distruggere gli altri.   
Mi é stato detto ‘ _sei troppo bello, distruggi tutto ciò che tocchi’_.

 

  
Troppo bello, _io_. Correte a mettervi gli occhiali, correte al San Mungo, prendete pozioni, fatevi curare, chiedete aiuto. 

Potrei odiare questo volto pallido, lo vedo riflesso e sento di odiare ogni centimetro della mia pelle, compreso questo sguardo di ghiaccio, impenetrabile, che l’alcool sembra sempre limitarsi ad offuscare senza stravolgere, per quanto io beva.  
  
A volte lascio che perfetti sconosciuti mi mettano le mani addosso, che facciano di me quel che vogliono, quando sono in giro a quest’ora della notte.  
  
Nessuno che conosco lo sa, soprattutto perché di solito accade in vicoli Babbani.  
  
  
  
Il mio corpo viene risucchiato da queste notti bastarde e potrei smettere di essere Lucius Malfoy, l’altero Lord Malfoy mentre mani, occhi bocche mi divorano, pensano che io voglia soldi ed io rido, non voglio soldi, ho tutti i soldi maledetti che potrei desiderare ah non sapete chi sono, non sapete chi sono io.  
  
  
  
Sorrido al mio riflesso, all’improvviso. Ho il buon senso di togliermi di mezzo, quella strada non é proprio deserta e se quel gruppo di Babbani vocianti mi raggiungesse, con le loro voci spettrali si accorgerebbe forse che indosso un mantello bordato di pelliccia.  
  
La mia schiena aderisce al buio di quel vetro, protetto da una grande tettoia bucata, ma sufficiente a celarmi come l’ennesima ombra tra le ombre.  
  
Aspetto che passino, ridendo, alcuni barcollando, forse ubriachi come me. Quelle vite ignare.  
Quei passi giovani, con le loro voci stridule, metalliche, sinistre nella notte come grida di angoscia. Non sanno quanto sono andati vicino alla morte.  
Potrei ucciderli con un discreto cenno del polso. L’ho fatto altre volte. Babbani senza volto. Un lampo verde ed é tutto finito. Dovrei farlo anche ora! Sono un Mangiamorte, sono…li lascio passare, sparire.  
  
Mi volto verso il mio riflesso e all’improvviso sento un gran fiotto di qualcosa di amaro, strano e pungente travolgermi, chiudermi la gola.  
Rido, come i Babbani di poco prima nella notte.  
Rido smembrando la mia immagine perfetta.  
Il mio snello corpo sinuoso avanza, catturato dal riflesso smorto di quel vetro buio, illuminato da lampioni giallastri.  
Però, me li porto bene i miei quarantaquattro, guarda che fianchi stretti, nemmeno un accenno di pancia, quante volte mi sono sentito dire da persone abbastanza in confidenza con me da poterselo permettere ‘ complimenti signor Malfoy lei ha un corpo perfetto’; e il sedere poi che sedere inverecondo, alto, sodo, per non parlare di queste lunghe cosce, di questo petto ampio, imponente, muscoloso.  
  
“Sono un grandissimo _figo_ …”  
  
Ho sentito questa espressione cinque secondi fa, da quegli sguaiati Babbani.  
  
All’improvviso cammino sempre più veloce, spalle dritte, sorridendo alla luna - “ _Che grandissimo figo che sono!_ ” Nessuno a sentirmi, i fari di quell’auto si stanno allontanando.  
  
D’un tratto, arrivato all’angolo, cerco convulsamente il lampione alla mia sinistra, mi aggrappo: vomito piegato in due sull’asfalto.  
  
La notte scorre a ritroso nelle mie vene mentre la mia mente ritrova la sua miracolosa pace…

_vomita il tuo cuore sull’asfalto, Lucius, vedrai passerà qualcuno, lo schiaccerà, sarai salvo._

Mi rialzo. Sono l’unico Mangiamorte in grado di produrre un Patronus.

 

  
Non c’é via di fuga, ed é ora di tornare a casa, dopo tutto.


	2. Memoirs of a sick man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi. Avevo detto che era ora di tornare a casa, così feci. La notte scolorava nell’ennesima alba metallica, e questo fatto sembrava accadere nelle mie povere tempie, con lo scopo didistruggermele...

Memoirs of a sick man

  
  


 

 

 

  
Rieccomi. Avevo detto che era ora di tornare a casa, così feci. La notte scolorava nell’ennesima alba metallica, e questo fatto sembrava accadere nelle mie povere tempie, con lo scopo di   
distruggermele. Vomitare non mi aveva aiutato, ne’ ero riuscito a vomitare il mio cuore sull’asfalto,   
così me lo trascinai fino a casa, nemmeno quella sera ero riuscito a sbarazzarmene.   
  
Lucius Malfoy é un uomo pazzo, deviato, tormentato.   
  
Esternamente, non é altro che l’altero Mangiamorte biondo, l’altero, influente Lord Malfoy, per alcuni é anche l’unico Mangiamorte in grado di produrre un Patronus, di provare amore.   
  
  
Trascinai il mio amore infetto oltre i cancelli del mio monumentale castello, all’interno del quale le persone con le quali condividevo la mia vita - e le mie menzogne - dormivano sonni tranquilli ed indolori. L’alba ormai irrompeva dalle finestre del salotto come un incubo dai contorni azzurrini.   
  
  
Mi lavai il viso, eliminai come potevo il retrogusto orribile che sentivo nella mia gola.   
Sostai brevemente nella mia camera da letto, dove mia moglie dormiva profondamente, vinta girata su un fianco.    
Un groppo di qualcosa di acido mi serrò lo stomaco, mentre la contemplavo in silenzio. La luce del comodino era accesa, gettava il suo grido di resa verso una battaglia persa. La spensi mentre il giorno, impietoso benché ancora silente si impadroniva di tutto.   
Spensi la luce, dunque uscii di nuovo dalla stanza da letto, senza fare rumore.   
  
  
Sapevo che lui mi aspettava sveglio.   
  
  
La piccola luce della sua stanza era accesa, mi accolsero le sue esili braccia intorno al collo, il suo gemito saturo di angoscia.   
Non farlo più, padre, per favore, per favore padre.   
  
  
Non gli concedevo che raramente di toccarmi. Chiusi gli occhi, sperando di riuscire a reggere quell’impatto devastante. Le mie palpebre scivolarono sul suo profumo. Come erba fresca, e qualcosa di più feroce, più aspro nel cuore dell’estate. Sentii le sue labbra fresche azzardare un piccolo bacio sul mio zigomo.   
  
  
Mi sfuggì un rapido singulto.   
A volte lo avevo respinto, lo avevo schernito addirittura, dicendogli che i Malfoy non si abbandonano a certe effusioni, che doveva essere un vero Malfoy, che doveva essere degno del suo nome, ed altre sciocchezze del genere.   
  
Lui mi credeva. Non sapeva. L’alba trascolorava nel giorno e le sue labbra, le sue lacrime erano premute contro l’angolo delle mie labbra. Il suo snello, forte corpo di quindicenne non accusava minimamente il colpo di tutte quelle ore a vegliare il ritorno a casa di suo padre.   
Narcissa aveva smesso di parlarmi ormai, Narcissa si addormentava, sentivo il dovere mantenerla sveglia un paio d’ore e poi il meritato sonno raggiungerla.   
Lui no.   
  
E poi all’improvviso le sue dolci, fresche labbra sulle mie, il mondo che va in mille pezzi, per non ricomporsi mai più.   
  
  
_ “Schifoso! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo ubriacone schifoso, sta lontano da lui!” _   
  
  
Non avessi deciso di raccontarlo, non fossi certo che si trattava della realtà, avrei subito pensato di star sognando.   
L’urlo di mia moglie aveva squarciato quella quiete, mutilato quell’alba, ormai diventata le sei del mattino senza che io me ne accorgessi.   
  
  
Ci beccò proprio, in quella strana terra di nessuno, mi beccò anzi, non saprei bene che dire in merito, so solo che la colpa divampò veloce nel mio petto, il panico iniziò a danzare allegramente con lei riducendomi ad un nulla tremante, mentre Draco si staccava, in quei cinque secondi che inequivocabilmente mi avevano smascherato, tradito.   
  
  
Eccomi nudo e crudo, esposto alla luce del giorno, eccomi delineato bruscamente dalle parole di quella donna alta, bionda, sottile, con gli occhi sconvolti, colmi di lacrime.   
  
Ah la sua voce, se squarciava. Era così sconvolta da barcollare. Disse ‘ sapevo che c’era qualcosa di marcio in te’ e anche ‘non cercare di giustificarti, quello non era un bacio da padre’, ed altre cose fino ad allora inimmaginabili. Poi diede ordine ad un Draco piangente perché si vestisse, recuperasse il minimo indispensabile, se ne andavano, subito, lontano, da una zia, da qualcuno, purché fosse lontano da me.   
  
  
I suoi passi echeggiarono al piano di sotto, furiosi come un canto di guerra. Non potei restare a consolare un atterrito Draco, la seguii, scagliandomi di sotto.   
La trova seduta allo scrittoio del salotto, indossava ancora la camicia da notte scura con la quale l’avevo vista coricata, era il mio capolinea, quella donna tremante, in lacrime intenta a scrivere frettolosamente qualcosa.   
  
Alzò gli occhi colmi di rabbia e lacrime su di me, mentre infine le sue mani tremanti si raccapezzavano sullo scrittoio, riuscivano a piegare quel foglio di pergamena macchiato.   
  
Mi disse che conteneva ciò che aveva appena visto,sospettava da tempo, ora avrebbe spedito la lettera, certo, mi avrebbe segnalato, e poi lei e Draco sarebbero partiti.   
  
Concluse con qualcosa di terribile, ancora oggi non so se ho mai conosciuto un terrore come quello di quel mattino piovoso.   
  
_ “Non lo rivedrai mai più.” _   
  
Poi si alzò di scatto… ed inciampò.   
  
  
  
_ Inciampò. Lo giuro. _   
  
  
Il mondo intero parve oscillare assieme al suo corpo, a quel suo scatto frenato nel nulla.   
  
_ Poi il piede sinistro che si muove, facendole perdere l’equilibrio, precipitandola contro la picca di una delle nostre grandi armature, che la trapassò da parte a parte. _   
  
Quelle enormi, ben tenute, che decorano l’ingresso sfarzoso del Manor, sempre tenute in ottimo stato, sempre con le loro belle armi fatte dai Folletti, letali anche dopo secoli.   
Solo noi adulti potevamo maneggiarle.   
A Draco, un incantesimo impediva anche di avvicinarsi.   
  
Mi precipitai verso di lei, emettendo un grido roco.   
  
Fissava il soffitto con gli occhi sbarrati, la sua camicia da notte era un disastro, tentennai, guardandomi i piedi: le mie suole trascinavano sul pavimento qualcosa di rosso.   
Questo é accaduto.   
Così é andata.   
Anche se sembra assurdo, lo so. Potete pensare che sia il delirio di un folle… ma le tolsi la lettera dalla mano, e poi chiamai immediatamente il Ministero.   
  
Me ne stavo lì, di fronte a quello scempio senza vederlo quando il mio stomaco rese grazia e mi diede l’addio. Corsi in bagno e vomitai ancora una volta i residui della mia notte, prima di tornare in stanza da Draco.   
  
  
I suoi luminosi occhi verdi mi accolsero con una tale supplica da spezzarmi più di tutto quel che avevo visto. Mi amava, ah, amava suo padre. Lo strinsi forte al petto, dunque lasciai che si calmasse.   
Partiva? Doveva lasciarmi? La mamma era molto arrabbiata?    
C’era un tale senso di colpa là dento che mi era difficile respirare. Lui si sentiva in colpa, lui.   
No, gli risposi dopo un po’. Non partiva, restava lì con me… ma non poteva scendere, non ora. Perché là sotto era successo qualcosa di molto, molto brutto, un bruttissimo incidente.   
  
  
Per qualche istante mi guardò senza capire. Non avevo avuto cuore di dirgli che sua madre era lì, trafitta da una vecchia arma dei Folletti, a ridosso dell’armatura che aveva sempre ammirato.Gli dissi che dovevano portarla al San Mungo, che presto potevamo andarla a trovare.   
Le avevo strappato di mano la sua missiva, avendo cura di non toccarla, dunque l’avevo consegnata alle fiamme.   
  
“Ma starà bene, padre? Starà bene?”   
Deglutii.    
Incredibile quanto in fretta faccia giorno, quando un po’ di tenebre ti farebbe proprio comodo.   
“Certo.”


	3. Life after her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serbo un confuso ricordo di quei giorni. Riuscii non so bene neppure io come a far scomparire il disastro in salotto, a fornire una spiegazione efficace ai membri del Ministero giunti sul luogo.

**Life after her**   
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
Serbo un confuso ricordo di quei giorni. Riuscii non so bene neppure io come a far scomparire il disastro in salotto, a fornire una spiegazione efficace ai membri del Ministero giunti sul luogo.   
Incidente.   
_ La signora Malfoy morì a causa di un incidente. _   
_Era assolutamente vero_. Fissavo le fiamme mentre di sotto si parlava a bassa voce per riguardo di mio figlio, e quei goffi ometti - che peraltro sapevano chi ero, mi vedevano al Ministero ogni giorno, entravo ed uscivo praticamente a mio piacimento quei giorni - si davano da fare nel rispetto del mio dolore.   
  
Fissai il fuoco che divorava le parole di accusa di Narcissa, come se la lettera potesse balzare fuori dalle fiamme e gridare al mondo tutto ciò che conteneva. Ma non lo fece. Il mi volto freddo, impassibile era quello di un vedovo ancora sotto shock.   
Se ne andarono così come erano venuti. Ebbi cura di dir loro che il ragazzo al piano di sopra non sapeva niente.   
Lasciarono quel salotto cos sfarzoso, enorme stranamente vuoto.   
Una possente euforia mi riempì da capo a piedi.   
Ormai erano le dieci ed io ero esausto. Tutti gli impegni per quel giorno erano rimandati. Ora c’era una sola cosa importante, la sola cosa importante al mondo, dopo assicurarmi di non essere preda dell’ennesimo dopo sbronza.   
Feci una doccia, mi concessi un lungo momento sotto l’acqua quasi bollente. Poi iniziai a raccogliere tutte le sue cose, non arrivai a svuotare i cassetti quella mattina, ma quasi. Mi venne in mente di non togliere tutto dal guardaroba, ma solo effetti personali di cui lei avrebbe avuto bisogno al San Mungo. Lavorai terrorizzato dall’idea che Draco potesse uscire dalla sua stanza e, senza che io dicessi nulla accorgersi della verità solo guardandosi in giro.   
Ma Draco non mi aveva disobbedito in quindici anni di vita, e non avrebbe iniziato quella mattina.   
  
Lo trovai seduto sul suo letto, ancora in pigiama. Le ferree regole che gli imponevo da quattordici anni a quella parte erano andate in frantumi, ma mi sforzai di non fargli vedere quanto rapidamente.   
Lo scrutai attentamente in quel mattino lavato da un sole ignaro,che ci illuminava come tutti gli altri giorni. La spalla dalla pelle diafana, chiarissima che usciva per metà dal pigiama, il modo in cui si grattava distrattamente un lato del collo, per poi lasciar ricadere la mano in grembo.   
Povero tesoro, era stanco. Non ho mai chiamato mio figlio 'povero tesoro' a voce alta, non avevo mai manifestato nessun sentimento nei suo confronti, questa era la verità.   
Quel mattino i suoi occhi mi radiografarono nel suo visetto pallido quando scivolai seduto sul suo letto, spingendo da parte la divisa da Quidditch che lui aveva frettolosamente, con noncuranza spinto in un angolo. Mi sistemai a ridosso di una delle grandi colonne di legno del baldacchino, mentre lui pendeva dalle mie labbra.   
Ero esausto.   
Lui si mosse, vidi quelle sue lunghe gambe sottili agiare la coperta.   
“Ti va di dormire questa mattina? Possiamo prenderci un giorno di riposo. Devono darci… il numero della stanza, per adesso i medimaghi ed i guaritori sono molto occupati, tesoro.”   
Lui aprì all’istante quelle sue labbra così simili alle mie per tempestarmi di domande.   
Risposi quasi a tutte in modo credibile, ancora oggi sono sorpreso di quanto il mio cervello fosse in grado di ragionare in quelle condizioni. Si era ferita ad una gamba, aveva perso molto sangue. Per un po’ di tempo non era possibile per lei ricevere visite, ma ci avrebbero fatto sapere. Vidi i suoi occhi chiari bagnarsi, cosa che mi trafisse il cuore oltre l’umanamente accettabile, ma neppure quella volta pianse, la mia giovane serpe coraggiosa.   
Era esausto almeno quanto me. Mi stesi con lui senza parlare, gli passai una mano intorno alla vita.   
Era la prima volta in assoluto che ci trovavamo così vicini.   
Lui rimase assolutamente rigido, come sotto shock per un paio di minuti. Era sua madre quella che lo cullava prima che si addormentasse di solito, non io. Era sua madre a sussurrargli favole finché non si addormentava, io gli leggevo delle storie durante il giorno quando capitava, ed avevo smesso presto di abbracciarlo.   
Poi sentii il suo dolce peso muoversi, rannicchiarsi contro di me, stringermi. In quella stretta c’erano tutta la sua angoscia, la sua stanchezza. Con il cuore che traboccava, fissando il soffitto gli passai delicatamente una mano dietro la nuca, accarezzando capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, come i miei.   
  
Poi una strana pace calò su di me, tutto d’un colpo. Ennesima dimostrazione che sono pazzo, forse. L’odore di Draco, il suo giovane corpo tiepido addossato al mio, quella coperta su di noi, il mattino rigido. Scivolammo in un sonno pesante come piombo, tutti e due.   
  
Da quel giorno ho smesso di ubriacarmi.   
  
  
Occorreva distrarlo, ad ogni costo. Mancavano a conti fatti due settimane al suo ritorno ad Hogwarts, e sperava che Narcissa si fosse rimessa per allora. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto non vederla prima di partire per la scuola, come mi ricordò a tarda sera, ora di cena, quando ci svegliammo entrambi. Mangiava una fetta di torta, le lunghe gambe snelle nude, la giacca del pigiama addosso e basta, i capelli chiarissimi scompigliati.   
Occorreva distrarlo ad ogni costo.   
Quel mattino indugiai ad osservarlo vestirsi, inciampare in un paio di pantaloni, con la scusa della nuova familiarità che si era creata tra di noi. Il suo pallido volto appuntito era roso dalla preoccupazione per sua madre, anche se sempre mi guardava con quegli occhi chiari adoranti, pieni di zelo, e della voglia di ricevere la mia approvazione.   
Ricordo di aver provato una gran stretta al cuore mentre lui mi stava davanti a schiena dritta, con la camicia di ottimo taglio a fasciare il suo torace acerbo, che pure si andava allargando in prossimità delle spalle, assumendo già un qualcosa di virile che lasciava presagire l’uomo che sarebbe stato.   
Fu allora che buttai lì, a quegli occhi adoranti: “Draco, ti va di passare qualche giorno nella nostra tenuta in Cornovaglia?”   
Lui sgranò gli occhi. La risposta fu, inizialmente un secco ‘ no’. E se ci avessero chiamati dall’Ospedale proprio mentre eravamo così lontani da Londra?    
Deglutii, mai avuta la gola così secca. Mi sforzai di fissarlo negli occhi, freddamente.   
Mi ero adoperato, in quelle poche ore che avevo passato senza di lui, già a partire dall’uscita dei funzionari dalla mia casa con il corpo di mia moglie, affinché tutto fosse perfetto. Nessuna fuga di notizie, nessuno doveva essere informato, a parte i parenti stretti. Quelli mi avevano già dato molto da fare, era stato difficile non far notare a Draco i gufi: avevo pregato tutti di non venire, detto che preferivamo restare soli, che Draco era scosso al punto da non voler vedere nessuno, che passava le sue giornate a piangere. Mi avevano dato retta alla fine, anche se si erano mostrati molto perplessi. Vedete, non é che ci frequentassimo ogni giorno, ma come tutte le famiglie purosangue siamo molto uniti, sotto certe circostanze.   
  
Non potevo rischiare che qualcuno, accidentalmente mandasse all’aria tutto.   
  
A notte inoltrata, mentre entrambi non avevamo sonno e sedevamo sul divano in salotto, io con un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano e Draco con un ginocchio che penzolava indolentemente dalla poltrona dinanzi al divano finalmente l’idea del viaggio in Cornovaglia sembrò farsi strada nella sua mente.   
Non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, concesse. Adorava quella casa, decisamente più piccola del Manor, circondata da ettari di terra selvaggia, ma fornita di un gran campo da Quidditch in cui aveva imparato a volare.   
Mentre i suoi occhi smarriti vagavano nel salone troppo vuoto, l’osservai finalmente cedermi, accettare la mia idea. Solo per pochi giorni, e ci saremmo tenuti pronti a volare a Londra per ogni evenienza!   
  
  
Partimmo.   
  
La mia mano tremava, stretta al suo petto in un gesto assolutamente innocente, mentre sorvolavamo Londra dopo aver dato disposizioni agli Elfi.   
Che cosa mi passava per la testa?   
Che diavolo volevo fare? A che pro allontanarlo da quel clima? Per continuare ad ingannarlo?   
Ma tutto il senso di colpa che provavo - ed era tanto - non valeva quel giovane respiro potente, quella voce spavalda, il suo cuore che si alleggeriva poco a poco dell’ansia mentre volavamo alto sulle scope, i capelli al vento. Sotto la pelle delle dita la sua consistenza dolce, tiepida lavava via ogni pensiero, mi pareva di essermi librato in un sogno, anziché in groppa al potente manico di scopa che usavamo sempre per spostarci.   
  
  
C’era polvere, laggiù nonostante gli Elfi pronti ad accoglierci e cose dell’estate, e qualcosa di potentemente sbagliato, me ne accorsi appena varcammo quella casa e Draco si sedeva mollemente sul divano del soggiorno, guardandosi attorno con un che di cupo negli occhi pallidi.   
  
Sistemai quel nuovo territorio come potevo. Mi ci vollero pochi minuti per accorgermi che dopo tutto mi sentivo meglio lì che a Londra, al Manor, dove la voce di Narcissa mi urlava ancora nel cuore. Meglio, certo, ma quanto allo star bene… non sapevo se sarei mai stato bene in nessun posto, non sapevo se fossi mai stato bene in nessun posto in vita mia, anzi.   
  
Comunque non mi soffermai troppo a pensarci. Per l’ora di pranzo io ricevevo Gufi in continuazione, dicevo a Draco che erano tutti del Ministero, lui mi credette senza riserve: dopo tutto avevamo lasciato Londra in fretta e furia, ed io avevo un sacco di lavoro e poi… si… lui non chiese se nella mia posta ci fossero notizie di sua madre quel giorno, ed io non sollevai l’argomento.   
Lo osservavo, di tanto in tanto lasciar andare in aria e riprendere la sua bacchetta, un gioco distratto che eseguiva sempre. Potevo scorgere il suo profilo sottile cesellato da quella luce tiepida, quasi sonnolenta, aveva assunto un cipiglio svogliato, parlava di nuovo di quanto fosse stato sgradevole Potter, e di quanto seccante l’intera faccenda del Torneo. Lo ascoltai senza seguire il filo del suo discorso, ipnotizzato dal disegno chiaro delle sue mani. Poi, d’un tratto si voltò verso di me con un sorriso ammiccante, liquido. Risi a ciò che disse, anche se non avevo afferrato. Tutto il suo volto sembrava sciolto da quel sorriso, in quel breve istante.   
  
  
“Senti, posso dormire qui? Odio la mia camera piccola!”   
La chiamava sempre così, la stanza che aveva nella Casa delle Vacanze: camera piccola.   
Ero in procinto di mettermi a letto, quando me lo vidi in piedi sulla porta della camera da letto padronale che un tempo remoto avevo occupato con sua madre. In volto aveva quell’aria adorabile, timida che assumeva sempre quando era lì lì per farmi una richiesta aspettandosi un secco rifiuto. Indossava una mia vecchia camicia, la adorava, ci dormiva da quasi un anno. Continuava a stargli larga, e perfettamente comoda. Le sue snelle cosce erano nude sotto.   
Quando gli feci un cenno secco con il braccio - il tipico gesto che dice, senza parola ‘ se proprio ci tieni’ - si precipitò al mio fianco, accoccolandosi con un fluido movimento sotto il lenzuolo.   
Nell’accomodarsi le coperte, le tirò via a me.   
“Pensavo ti piacesse quella stanza…”   
Dissi d’un tratto, osservandolo prendere a pugni il cuscino, dargli una forma. Poi quel suo corpo snello, forte, si mosse ancora un po’, mettendosi comodo - scoprendomi del tutto- mentre la sua schiena si accomodava sul materasso con un sussurro.   
“Mi piaceva quando ero un bambino ma adesso…non so il letto mi pare stretto, ovviamente e ci sono tante di quelle cianfrusaglie.”   
Risi, e lo vidi ridere con me. Poi scivolai a mia volta sotto le coperte, dandogli la schiena.   
Spensi la luce.   
Buio.    
Silenzio.   
Che diavolo ci facevo lì?   
  
Poi, sommessamente, udii la sua voce.   
  
“Sono preoccupatissimo per mamma.”   
Trattenni il respiro, sentendomi gelare fin nelle ossa.   
“Ma al tempo stesso…non so, non passiamo mai del tempo insieme, padre. Non…ecco non voglio…sarebbe brutto se dicessi che…venire qui é stata una buona idea.”   
  
Non gli risposi, non potevo, me ne restai immobile, rigido come un pezzo di marmo ad ascoltarlo respirare, cercando di placare il mio sconvolto cervello.   
Contai una quantità sufficiente di respiri da capire quando stava ormai per scivolare nel sonno.   
Poi, d’un tratto, mi mossi.   
Mi voltai. Fruscio di coperte e lenzuola.   
  
“Mi avessi lasciato un lembo, dico un lembo Draco…”   
Ma non c’era rimprovero nel mio borbottio. Lui si affrettò a sussurrare uno ‘scusa’ impastato di sonno, poi a sua volta si mosse per concedermi un po’ di lenzuola, così facendo scivolò verso di me. Ormai non ero più voltato di spalle.   
Mi sentivo morire. Mi tirai la coperta sopra la testa.   
Poi mi mossi di nuovo…gli raggiunsi la vita con il braccio e delicatamente, molto delicatamente lo feci aderire al mio petto.   
  
Mi aspettavo che si divincolasse, che dicesse qualcosa come ‘dai, non ho sei anni!’ Me lo aspettavo.   
Ma Draco rimase immobile, il ricordo della notte prima saliva a tormentarmi come una saetta di purissimo, languido, adorabile dolore.   
  
Lo avvertii rilassarsi con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, invece. Completamente.    
Ormai gli accarezzavo dolcemente il petto attraverso la camicia, non potevo più farne a meno.   
Il mio respiro tradiva in che stato fossi, ma Draco si limitò ad agitare debolmente le spalle, per mettersi comodo mentre, lo sentivo, si assopiva irrimediabilmente.    
La mia mano destra, nel buio era un ragno impazzito e di quelli velenosi, che guadagni rapidamente terreno.   
Ora gli circondavo il petto con le braccia, mentre lo accarezzavo come se toccassi qualcosa di infinitamente fragile e prezioso, tipo la mia povera, dannata anima.   
  
D’un tratto lui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto, ignaro.   
Avevo affondato senza accorgermene il volto nella sua nuca, in quella morbida, calda dolcissima curva del suo corpo.    
A quel punto le mie braccia agirono di loro spontanea volontà, ed io cedetti senza rimorso.   
Lo udii sussurrare solo un piccolo ‘oh’, mentre i contorni del mio corpo gli aderivano definitivamente addosso.   
  
Era la sera del suo ritorno a scuola, quel giorno era giunto.   
Eravamo tornati a Londra.   
C’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi chiari, come una grande inquietudine. L’interesse che mostrava nei miei confronti non era scemato, occhi estranei non avrebbero notato alcun significativo cambiamento.   
Ma quella sera, nella sua stanza perfettamente in ordine, di fronte all’ennesima notizia inventata sulla salute di sua madre, Draco si voltò verso di me, il suo volto era rigido, pieno di uno strano dispetto.   
Lo vidi in piedi, a fissarmi, giovane uomo trafitto dalla luce di una stanza pronta per la partenza, occhi colmi di allarme, mancava qualcosa lì dentro, eccome.   
  
Si era abbandonato alla mia stretta, alle mie carezze nel buio di quella casa delle vacanze. Era scivolato dolcemente nel sonno, mentre io e il buio scivolavamo dentro di lui. Non ne avevamo parlato. Lui non aveva sollevato l’argomento, io non lo avevo fatto. Mi ero svegliato avvolto da una sensazione di pace assoluta, che non provavo più da anni. Avevo il suo volto sul cuore, il suo respiro sull’anima. Avevamo passato allo stesso modo le ultime tre notti, anche una volta partiti dalla Cornovaglia, tornati a casa. Avevamo camminato, mangiato, viaggiato assieme, l’ultima volta che era accaduto qualcosa di analogo lui aveva sei anni. Padre e figlio, uno accanto all’altro, due complici, così somiglianti, così ricchi, rispettabili, conosciuti, Draco con lo sguardo che si perdeva certe volte all’orizzonte, io che ripiegavo il mio giornale con eccessiva cura e gli dicevo, con più dolcezza di quanta non ne avessi mai usata, che speravo avesse finito i suoi compiti. Ricevevo sempre un sorrisetto appena accennato, assolutamente seducente ed un basso ‘ certo’.   
Tre giorni in bilico tra cielo e baratro, abisso e follia, tre giorni a reperire ogni sorta di divertimento la casa delle vacanze avesse da offrire. Assolutamente perfetti, fuori dal tempo.   
  
Poi, quella sera, Draco si voltò verso di me con quello sguardo, e parlò.   
  
“Perché non possiamo ancora andarla a visitare? Dai é assurdo!” Lui quasi gridava, ed io non ce la facevo più. Ma la mia voce, al contrario della sua suonò bassa, pragmatica, monocorde. Sapevo che quel momento sarebbe giunto. Chi volevo ingannare?   
  
“Perché é morta.”   
  
Sgranò gli occhi, azzerato.   
  
Sembrava aver perso definitivamente l’uso della lingua, il suo volto era una maschera cerea che mi terrorizzò.   
  
Poi iniziò a piangere. Piangeva sul serio, come poche volte lo avevo visto fare nella sua vita, ma no, non lo avevo mai sentito piangere così, era una bugia. Non si può piangere a quel modo, si impazzisce o si muore.   
Mi precipitai verso di lui, le parole che volevo dire erano un groppo nella mia gola, lui si divincolò quando lo strinsi, ma poi si calmò, ricadde con il capo sussultante contro la mia camicia.   
  
  
La mattina del suo ritorno a scuola aveva tre completi nuovi da Quidditch, un set completo da gioco, nuovi guanti, il manuale di alchimia che desiderava tanto, una gran quantità di sciocchezze molto costose, ed occhi ancora rossi.   
Mancava ancora mezz’ora all’arrivo dell’Espresso, non volevamo mischiarci alla calca Babbana, così aspettammo in un punto appartato, a ridosso di un nodoso albero.   
Draco sembrava completamente svuotato, ma lasciò che io gli circondassi le spalle con il braccio, in un gesto goffo, appena dieci secondi. Non amavo le effusioni in pubblico, dopo tutto, non le amo tuttora: sono sempre stato così.   
Tirava un leggero vento, scompigliava i nostri soprabiti. Lui teneva il mento un po’ basso. La sera prima aveva pianto a lungo sul mio petto, era scivolato avvinto a me nelle coperte, facendosi piccolo piccolo. Mai avevo sollevato la mano dalla sua nuca, nemmeno un secondo. Avevo continuato ad accarezzargliela, a bere quel suo pianto che straziava.   
Stavo pensando a questo mentre il tempo correva, e dovevamo incamminarci verso la Stazione.   
Draco camminava appena avanti, come sempre, e dall’esterno non c’era niente di diverso in lui, proprio niente, eppure per qualche ragione lo guardavo camminarmi davanti come sempre aveva fatto e mi sentivo malissimo.   
  
Come sempre avevamo fatto, lui mi affiancò sul binario ancora vuoto per dirigersi verso il varco.   
C’era ancora pochissima gente, procedevamo ad andatura regolare, volevamo raggiungere il binario qualche istante prima della calca micidiale.   
Prima che i suoi compagni iniziassero a riconoscerlo all’orizzonte, Draco si voltò verso di me, il suo volto pallido si aprì in un sorriso stranissimo, talmente fugace che forse era solo una mia impressione.   
Forse perché quella mattina niente era come prima, niente.    
Ricambiai il suo sguardo. Ero elegante ed altero come sempre, nel mio soprabito scuro, con i capelli che mi ricadevano sulle spalle, e come sempre attiravano occhiate indiscrete da parte Babbana. Solo che eravamo soli, in quel momento.   
  
“Forse dopo rischiarerà.”   
Oh, il tempo, certo. Repressi la spia acuta, nota di dolore che sempre provavo quando Draco mi lasciava per lunghi mesi scolatici e stavo per rispondere quando lo udii aggiungere in un sussurro: “Come in Cornovaglia, il tempo é strano ultimamente.”   
“In Cornovaglia?”   
Lo guardai senza capire, lui ricambiò la mia occhiata per un secondo, i suoi occhi erano così penetranti, c’era qualcosa come una lama di ghiaccio lì dentro, ma lui rideva. Rideva.   
“Ma si… la sera che siamo arrivati quasi veniva giù il cielo, ma poi durante la notte si é calmato. La notte che mi hai violentato…”   
“Draco, io…”   
“Oh, lascia perdere…Ciao, Blaise!”   
La sua voce era salita di un bel po’ mentre ormai il suo amico veniva verso di noi.   
Io non mi sentivo più le labbra, ma c’era qualcosa dentro di me, che era rimasto perfettamente calmo, padrone della situaizone.   
Ormai i suoi compagni Serpeverde ci attorniavano, attorniavano Draco Malfoy e suo padre, rivolgendo a quest’ultimo ossequiosi saluti, sorridendo a Draco, che ora mi dava le spalle, allontanandosi per raggiungerli. Si voltò ancora una volta a guardarmi.   
Non c’era niente in quello sguardo, forse l’urlo echeggiava solo nella mia testa.   
Purezza uccisa da qualcosa, tramortita a forza di schiaffi.   
Si allontanò.   
Varcò la barriera dopo il nostro solito, consolidato saluto.   
Sparì nel mondo magico.   
Ed io rimasi lì, in piedi sulla soglia, a ritrovare il cuore che avevo perduto forse senza speranza su un paio di quei volgari binari.   
Poi, come se un filo sottilissimo si fosse spezzato, e il tempo non contasse più… per qualche istante fu come se lui mi dormisse ancora rannicchiato sul petto, e sentii ancora il suo odore dolcissimo invadermi le vene, il cervello, ogni muscolo.


	4. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho sempre avuto una gran paura di Severus Snape.

  
**Lightning**   
  


 

 

  
  
Mi secca ammetterlo, mi secca moltissimo ma così stanno le cose: ho sempre avuto una gran paura di Severus Snape.   
Era una mattina uggiosa, aveva piovuto. Erano passati tre mesi dall’inizio della scuola. Ero stato convocato in via formale, avevano richiesto un colloquio.   
Le mani avevano preso a tremarmi convulsamente nel leggere il documento ufficiale con cui Hogwarts richiedeva un colloquio personale con il sottoscritto.   
La testa mi girava così forte che avevo lampi bianchi ad offuscarmi il campo visivo, ebbi bisogno di sedere.    
Venni a sapere che si, mi avevano convocato per qualcosa che aveva fatto Draco, ma no…era una faccenda per la quale mi sarebbero bastate quattro chiacchiere con il direttore di Serpeverde.   
Così eccomi qui, nel suo ombroso studio. Avevo indossato il mio mantello da viaggio nero poche ore prima, con le mani che ancora non avevano smesso del tutto di tremarmi.   
  
Conoscevo da anni Severus Snape, si può dire che fosse mio amico.   
Comunque non ero stato convocato lì per una espulsione…pensai mentre sudavo freddo e non mi riusciva di bere quanto mi veniva offerto.   
Che cosa aveva dunque fatto di tanto grave Draco da farmi catapultare fin laggiù?   
  
Snape giunse le lunghe mani sulla cattedra, io avvertii un brivido gelido, e non per via del fatto che il caminetto non veniva mai acceso da quelle parti.   
  
  
Iniziò con quella sua voce pacata, scrutandomi con i suoi scuri occhi penetranti. Non lessi sospetto, lì dentro, ma quell’uomo era come il sottoscritto, non esternava mai le sue emozioni…quanto meno non in pubblico, ma questo potevo dirlo di me, non di lui.   
  
  
Disse solo ‘ ti mostro una cosa’, dunque il suo braccio destro si mosse sotto la scrivania, aprì un cassetto. Gettò dolcemente quello che doveva essere proprio un opuscolo ufficiale del Ministero di fronte ai miei occhi.   
  
Si, quell’anno il Ministero aveva in mente una grande riforma del sistema scolastico, ed io avevo visto alcuni opuscoli simili circolare di mano in mano a Londra, ma su questo leggevo:   
  
  
_ “Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, magiche e non: Prevenzione e rischi per la salute.”  _

Sottotitolo: 

__

_“Una discreta guida per giovani Maghi e Streghe che si affacciano alla scoperta di Se’ stessi e degli Altri”. Era stata una idea di Silente, ero pronto a scommetterci tutto ciò che possedevo…_  
  
Comunque, era solo un opuscolo informativo. La mia mente si bloccò al titolo sulle prime, iniziando a collimare a rallentatore…quinto anno, certo, come no ormai avevano l’età giusta, iniziavano a crescere, per cui…poi gli occhi scivolarono inevitabilmente sul resto della copertina.  
Era inequivocabilmente la grafia di Draco - la riconoscevo - aveva vergato…una espressione che di certo ne’ io ne’ sua madre a suo tempo avevamo mai utilizzato, ma non penso sia il caso di stare a sottilizzare ora, c’era scritto:  
  
  
 _‘ tutta merda’._  
  
  
Qualcosa in quelle parole, non la loro volgarità ma qualcosa che inspiegabilmente trasudava da quelle lettere chiaramente scritte da Draco, come una specie di urlo. Deglutii. Snape mi osservava attentamente, con quella che giudicai l’ombra di un sorriso. Ma quando alzai gli occhi il suo volto olivastro mi scrutava con familiarità.  
  
“So quello che è successo, questa estate…” Il mio cuore fece una buffa capriola, parve decidere di atterrarmi in gola prima di realizzare che no, non poteva trattarsi di…a quel punto però non potevo più trattenermi, mi schiarii la voce, forse parlai con una certa fretta. D’altra parte le tempie mi battevano, e mi pareva di soffocare nel mio completo scuro.  
  
“Mi avete convocato solo per questo, Severus? Ha già ricevuto la sua punizione?”  
  
Era tipico di me, io glassavo sempre su tutto ciò che Draco combinava all’interno di Hogwarts che non riguardasse sgarbi verso suoi compagni di casa, in quel momento questo atteggiamento giocò a mio favore: Severus abbassò gli occhi con una piccola smorfia, le mani ancora giunte sul piano della scrivania.  
  
“Si, un mese di punizione lo ha già avuto. Si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, Lucius, qualsiasi altro studente probabilmente sarebbero stati due.”  
  
A quel punto, per qualche ragione rimanere seduto lì, a far finta di nulla mi stava dando la nausea.  
Sperai che il mio tono di voce non mi tradisse.  
Volevo correre via, di colpo, sparire.  
Restai immobile.  
  
Lo fissai in volto, sorridevo appena.  
  
“Queste cose in una scuola come Hogwarts non sono trattate con leggerezza, ma non c’è bisogno che lo dica proprio a te, no? Senti… come stanno andando le cose da quando lei non c’è più?”  
  
Il suo tono di voce era basso ora, colloquiale, era come se fossimo ancora una volta nel mio salotto a bere qualcosa: non ne avevo ragione, ma un dolente sollievo mi dilagava dentro.  
  
“Bene…nella misura in cui possono andare bene, ovviamente. Si é trattato di un duro colpo.”  
Dissi, sforzandomi di non distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.  
  
Di fronte a me sulla scrivania per tutto il tempo c’era stato quell’opuscolo.  
  
  
  
  
Il tempo passò. Non dissi nulla a Draco di quella faccenda, una volta tornato a casa. Aspettavo di parlargli a quattr’occhi? Eppure, al mio ritorno, di fronte alla grande scrivania del mio studio avevo proprio preso penna e calamaio, perché volevo scrivere una piccola lettera extra al mio rampollo, nella quale lo rimproveravo aspramente per ciò che aveva fatto.  
Ma poi, appena posata la piuma sulla carta mi ero bloccato.  
Quell’opuscolo mi ballava ancora di fronte agli occhi, ghiacciandomi il sangue.  
Prima di tutto, oltre il significato profondo di quel gesto che sentivo lacerarmi il petto c’era la necessità assoluta di mantenere il segreto.  
Si, c’era un segreto, io e Draco avevamo i nostri piccoli segreti da una vita, no? Nessuno però era così grande ed importante. Neppure le cose che Draco sentiva a casa sul Signore Oscuro, che ormai tra l’altro era risorto e ci chiamava intorno a se’.  
Niente, pensai, niente era così importante come quel particolare…smisi di pensarci, mi faceva male: ridussi in pezzi un foglio di pergamena pulito, poi mi alzai in tutta fretta. Draco si aspettava una mia missiva, arrivava puntale come la morte quando faceva qualcosa di disdicevole. Ma le cose erano cambiate. Lo sentivo, come il fantasma del suo odore, vividissimo e struggente nella stanza, sempre lì a tormentarmi da anni, dunque finalmente afferrato, adesso aveva un sapore acido, sgradevole come di carne marcita da tempo.  
  
  
Le lettere potevano essere intercettate.  
Le lettere potevano essere sbirciate da estranei che avrebbero fatto domande.  
Forse non le lettere di Draco Malfoy, viste le particolari condizioni che si sarebbero verificate ad Hogwarts quell’anno. Ma vedete, ora lo so: scivolavo lentamente verso la paranoia, e come darmi torto.  
No, per il suo bene e per il mio archiviai quella vicenda, dimenticai, non scrissi.  
  
  
  
Non potei più rimandare la processione dei parenti nella mia casa, alla fine fui costretto ad affrontarla, assieme a tutto il resto. In un certo senso mi fece bene, mi aiutò a non crollare in un milione di piccoli pezzi. Per Natale ero riuscito ad evitare qualsiasi soggiorno indesiderato, scampandola in modo molto, molto abile, ah tutti volevano portarci il loro conforto.  
  
Per Natale Draco era a casa.  
  
  
La mattina del suo arrivo andai a prenderlo alla stazione, mi venne incontro con una strana occhiata di intesa, in quel mattino gelido. Per un attimo a distanza di mesi l’opuscolo mi ballò ancora di fronte agli occhi, mentre osservavo quelle sue spalle ammantate di nero, il suo soprabito di alta fattura e mi sentivo invadere dal desiderio più feroce, tremendo che avessi mai provato in vita mia. Fianco a fianco procedemmo come complici, senza parlare molto, fino ad un punto adatto a smaterializzarci.   
  
I suoi occhi, come vuoti a rendere non volevano parlare del primo Natale senza sua madre. Su una cosa fortunatamente eravamo in sintonia: visite di parenti non gradite, anche se Draco gradiva comunque i loro regali, si capisce. Me lo disse con l’ombra di un ghigno sul viso pallido ed appuntito in quel dicembre livido, spettrale.  
  
  
In quei giorni il suo comportamento era strano, se così lo si può definire. Passava dalla completa apatia alla più feroce euforia, e non mancavano malumori che potevano durare anche intere mattine. Sapeva che, dì lì a pochi mesi sarei stato impegnato per conto di Lord Voldemort. Si, il piano doveva procedere, nonostante ciò che era accaduto in casa, questo era ovvio. Come la pensava a riguardo? Non me lo disse, durante quelle livide vacanze di Natale. Non sfiorò mai l’argomento, o forse dovrei dire che rifiutava ogni mio tentativo di parlarne.  
Vedevo il cipiglio duro che inalberava in quelle occasioni. Diceva che ‘ quello che andava fatto, andava fatto’. Nulla di più.  
  
  
Di notte, scivolava ancora nel mio letto. Gli era difficile dormire da solo, penso anche se non lo ammise mai ad alta voce. Ah, era un ragazzo molto orgoglioso, un vero Malfoy. In quel periodo la notte portava a galla qualcosa in lui, poteva addirittura urlarmi contro per qualche motivo - cosa che di recente faceva abbastanza spesso, rispetto al passato - ma quando il sole spariva oltre l’orizzonte, c’erano sere in cui non riusciva a dormire da solo, e veniva da me di sua spontanea volontà.  
Allora non mi guardava in volto, scivolava nelle coperte, mi si accoccolava contro in silenzio, cercando il mio calore.  
Di solito rimaneva immobile finché io, vinto non crollavo con le labbra contro il suo collo, tracciando un itinerario di piccoli tocchi che strappava via ogni possibile sensazione di normalità, la spingeva fuori, lontano, oltre il segreto di quella stanza buia.  
Restava come acqua, o cera molle sotto le mie carezze,   
il suo peso mi era lieve addosso, il suo respiro nel buio era tutto il mio mondo.  
  
Un mattino, alla luce del sole me lo vidi ritto in piedi, si era accoccolato tra le mie cosce e mi fissava, con il pigiama ancora mezzo sbottonato. In quella luce crudele sollevai le palpebre per vedere il suo tenero collo semi nudo, la scia di immondi, piccoli lividi rosacei che scendeva dal suo orecchio fin quasi alla tenera curva della clavicola. I suoi occhi chiari guizzarono nei miei, c’era una sorta di riso lì dentro.  
  
Poi, accortosi che mi ero destato, allungò una di quelle sue manine in un guizzo.  
“Posso?” Lo sentii sussurrare. Non sapevo che fare, non sapevo nemmeno che ora fosse, ma non importava, al momento, lui era lì in attesa.  
Gli chiesi con voce impastata ‘cosa’, e lui assunse una espressione molto concentrata mentre con le giovani dita nervose mi abbassava l’elastico del pigiama, per sollevare la mia stanca intimità dal letto in cui si era addormentata dopo la furiosa attività notturna.  
Trasalii, come se una scossa mi avesse bruciato ogni nervo del corpo, lui non si scompose minimamente, mi osservava, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte aveva una strana luce negli occhi che prima non c’era… mi faceva male vederla, quella mattina c’era.  
  
“ Oh, allora si tratta di questo. Non lo avevo mai visto. Davvero enorme anche così, _Mister_ …”  
  
Rimasi scioccato, a dire poco. Dove aveva sentito la parola ‘Mister’, tanto per iniziare. Quel volgare termine Babbano…mi sconvolse la naturalezza con cui gli uscì dalle labbra, quel mattino, mentre con un sorrisetto mi lasciava andare e si alzava fluidamente in piedi.  
Nel frattempo io mi ero riavuto del tutto da quello stralunato risveglio, rimisi a posto l’elastico del mio pigiama con un gesto secco e - ignorando gli effetti che quel tocco fugace stava avendo su di me - mi alzai a mia volta.  
  
Lo guardavo, lui mi dava le spalle, infilandosi le pantofole. Non mi piaceva che girasse per casa in pigiama, in passato: a dire il vero non mi piaceva neppure ora, ma lui non aveva intenzione di scendere a colazione in pigiama e ciabatte, voleva fare prima una doccia. Rimasi lì senza poter parlare - non sapevo come reagire a quello che era appena accaduto, qualcosa nei suoi occhi me l’aveva fatto sembrare un perfetto sconosciuto, per non parlare di quel ‘Mister’ così potei solo contemplare la sua lunga schiena nuda, mentre poco a poco si liberava del pigiama. Solo quando lo calciò via con la noncuranza di un molle ondeggiamento del torso deglutii, e le parole mi si scollarono dal palato.  
  
“Ecco…” Ma lui mi anticipò con un piccolo lamento, non mi aveva nemmeno sentito. Mi sfilò davanti mezzo nudo dirigendosi in bagno, intravidi una piccola smorfia fugace.  
  
“Ho dei doloretti questa mattina…lì. Mi passeranno con un buon bagno caldo.” Decretò con tono strascicato, pragmatico, rabbrividendo appena.  
Poi, sulla soglia del bagno, si voltò all’improvviso e quel che vidi nei suoi occhi fu il sorriso acuminato di poco prima… solo con dentro qualcosa che somigliava ad una strana noncuranza studiata.  
  
“Non hai idea di quanto sei fortunato, _Mister_.”  
“Non chiamarmi…!” sbottai, ma lui entrò in bagno senza badarmi.   
  
  
Glielo avevo detto qualche volta, lo avevo sussurrato nel suo orecchio quando lo avevo avvertito irrigidirsi, d’un tratto bloccarsi nel buio. Gli avevo detto che poteva anche raccontare cosa accadeva tra di noi, sicuro che poteva farlo. Il piano dell’Oscuro Signore sarebbe saltato, ovviamente, ma quello era il minimo, anche se c’era il ‘piccolo dettaglio’ della sua collera. Io sarei finito ad Azkaban…restava da definire lui, dove sarebbe finito?  
L'ultima volta, alla fine mi aveva circondato con tutte e due le braccia, mormorandomi qualcosa di indistinguibile. Aveva lasciato che le mie mani proseguissero le carezze con cui lo preparavano.   
So che è orribile e so che non ci sono scuse, per questo. Ma mentre la smania mi offuscava il sangue, quelle volte in cui Draco mi si irrigidiva contro - si irrigidiva contro suo padre quando smetteva di accarezzarlo normalmente - quelle parole mi salivano al cervello ed inevitabilmente erano le uniche giuste da dire, le uniche.  
Non mi si oppose più, dopo qualcuna di queste piccole considerazioni.  
  
A volte lo sentivo piangere, quando mi credeva addormentato, ormai voltato di spalle, e volevo strapparmi via il volto, fare scempio di me, annullarmi in quei brevi istanti.  
  
Tuttavia continuava a scivolare nel mio letto alla ricerca di un padre. Un padre e basta. L’unica cosa che aveva sempre avuto o creduto di avere, Draco…un padre.  
  
  
  
  


.


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perché hai scritto quella cosa sull’opuscolo, Draco?”  
> Ricordo di averglielo chiesto un pomeriggio, a qualche mese di distanza da quella storia. Mi era tornata in mente all’improvviso… avevamo invitato Goyle e Tiger, loro frequentavano Draco fin dalla più tenera età, erano quel che si suol dire amici di famiglia.

  
  
  
  
  
“Perché hai scritto quella cosa sull’opuscolo, Draco?”   
Ricordo di averglielo chiesto un pomeriggio, a qualche mese di distanza da quella storia. Mi era tornata in mente all’improvviso… avevamo invitato Goyle e Tiger, loro frequentavano Draco fin dalla più tenera età, erano quel che si suol dire amici di famiglia.   
Li avevo osservati abbassare gli occhi poco intelligenti e porgermi ancora una volta rispettose condoglianze a nome dei loro genitori, avevo ringraziato educatamente. Avevano conosciuto mia moglie, la madre di Draco, non che le badassero molto. Narcissa era ‘la madre del loro amico’, era la presenza talvolta ingombrante, quando prima di Hogwarts facevano qualcosa che non andava fatto, ed era la ‘signora Malfoy’ dopo.   
In quel periodo Tiger aveva un atteggiamento strano, in qualche modo diverso da quello che avevo sempre associato a quel ragazzo alto, dalla mole spropositata rispetto al cervello, con lo sguardo scuro perennemente calmo. Era cresciuto di parecchio durante l’estate, e lui e Draco avevano preso a parlare per ore ed ore, specialmente quando io non ero presente nella stanza, come scoprii proprio quel pomeriggio di vacanza, poco prima della mia missione.   
Passai per sbaglio davanti alla porta, e udii la risata smorzata di Draco…subito seguita da un frammento di conversazione che non captai. Stavo per proseguire lungo in corridoio, alla volta delle cucine ma poi la voce di Tiger mi raggiunse di nuovo : “…l’unica cosa che tu abbia ancora sana, Draco…”   
Poteva significare qualsiasi cosa, ma mi si gelò per un attimo il sangue nelle vene.   
  
  
  
Fu così che, non appena i due ragazzi furono tornati a casa tirai fuori quella storia.   
Il volto di Draco si era fatto più duro ultimamente, la sua figura stava rapidamente perdendo gran parte della sua fragilità.   
Giocava distrattamente con qualcosa, forse un pezzo degli scacchi, seduto sul divano del salotto che occupava sempre. Si limitò ad una mezza occhiata indifferente al mio indirizzo, come a voler dire ‘ non ne ho idea’.   
I suoi occhi pallidi mi disarmarono, lasciai cadere l’argomento. Le sue lunghe dita pallide percorrevano distrattamente i contorni di quello che - ora lo vedevo - era un cavallo.   
  
“Dove siete stati questo pomeriggio?”   
“Nocturne Alley. Goyle doveva prendersi il regalo di compleanno…”   
“Avete passato un sacco di tempo laggiù…per essere partiti alle undici.”   
Silenzio.   
Draco alzò il volto pallido ed affilato per squadrarmi un po’ più a lungo. Vedevo il profilo della sua spalla chiara attraverso la sua costosa camicia. Mi rispose con voce lenta, indolente, tornando ad occuparsi del cavallo.   
“Non sapeva decidersi.”   
“Dove siete stati di bello?”   
“Da Magie Sinister. Adoro quel posto…”   
“Cosa ti ha detto il proprietario quando ti ha visto? Ha chiesto niente?”   
“Oh, mi ha chiesto se sapevo di qualcosa che volevi vendere, ma io ero troppo impegnato ad ascoltare Tiger non la finiva più di guardare la vetrina interna.”   
“Draco…”   
“Si?”   
“Oggi Magie Sinister ha il giorno di riposo.”   
  
Vidi il suo volto accartocciarsi in una smorfia, quelle sue labbra rosate, tenere serrarsi mentre appoggiava seccamente il pezzo degli scacchi magici sul tavolo, senza guardare.   
“Va bene…abbiamo solo fatto un giro per Notturne Alley, sbirciato un po’ in giro.”   
“Capisco… una bella occhiata, tre ore.”   
  
  
Lo punzecchiavo, lo facevo apposta. Mi diceva troppe bugie ultimamente. Aveva iniziato ad uscire da solo con i suoi amici solo di recente… neanche un anno, ma Narcissa era ancora viva all’epoca, e quel pomeriggio, poi mi sentivo nel petto qualcosa di amaro, tutto d’ un tratto volevo scuoterlo, fargli sgranare gli occhi…poi mentre guardavo la curva del suo lungo collo pallido, balzò di colpo in piedi.    
Non mi guardò, ma c’era una strana aria come di sfida in quelle sue spalle un po’ abbassate mentre si voltava per uscire dalla stanza.   
  
Lo afferrai per un braccio mentre passava di fronte alla mia poltrona, lui si voltò di scatto a guardarmi.   
  
Il sangue mi rimbombava stranamente nelle tempie.   
  
“Dove sono finite le buone maniere, Draco? Come ad esempio ‘ sto andando nella mia stanza, padre… ci vediamo a cena.”   
  
Ed in quel momento, nel nostro monumentale salotto dal soffitto altissimo lui liberò seccamente il braccio dalla mia presa. Non stavo stringendo, perciò non lo trattenni.   
  
Allargò le braccia, si lasciò cadere nella poltrona di fronte alla mia…ma i suoi occhi in quel momento, non credo che li dimenticherò mai, finché vivo.   
Mi fissava con la curva stretta e tagliente di un sorriso. Aveva steso le lunghe gambe, appoggiando i piedi sul tavolinetto di fronte alla sua poltrona e fissandomi disse… “Va bene così, _Mister_? Sono tutto tuo.”   
  
Scattai. Gli tolsi bruscamente i piedi dal tavolo in un gesto secco, repentino che in effetti avevo fatto una decina di altre volte quando lui era più piccolo.   
Draco non si scompose. Invece si sedette meglio, del tutto tranquillo, e i suoi piedi tornarono a stendersi sul tavolo.   
  
La sua schiena scattò, si voltò verso di me, incollerito…”Ehi, ma che diavolo…mi stavo solo rilassando…”   
  
“Dimmi dove sei stato per più di due ore questa mattina, Draco.”   
Allora la sua espressione cambiò. Emise uno sbuffo annoiato, quasi esasperato e rispose in un tono che non mi piacque.   
  
“Ma che cosa vuoi che ti dica abbiamo fatto un giro… non sono neanche libero di fare un giro con i miei amici?”   
  
Il suo tono era mellifluo, quasi sarcastico, o almeno fu così che lo percepii io.   
Intanto si era alzato, dandomi le spalle. Lo afferrai piano per una spalla, obbligandolo a voltarsi    
verso di me.   
“Non mi piace quando mi dici bugie…”   
“Non ho detto bugie, _Mister_ …”   
“E non mi piace che mi chiami in quel modo! Sono tuo padre, Draco!”   
  
Avevo alzato la voce, rimbombava contro le pareti di pietra. Non me ne ero reso conto. Vidi il suo volto contrarsi, gonfiarsi come dall’interno.   
  
“Ah, adesso sei mio _padre!_ _E quando me lo sbatti dentro e te lo fai succhiare, invece chi sei, nonno Abraxas?_ ”   
  
Agii quasi automaticamente. Lo schiaffeggiai forte, sulla guancia sinistra. Me ne pentii quasi subito… non tanto perché era il primo vero schiaffo che gli davo, quanto per la sua espressione quando tornò lentamente a voltarsi verso di me, con gli occhi vitrei, la mano che si alzava come per raggiungere la guancia, poi ricadeva lungo il fianco.   
  
“Perdonami…perdonami, non intendevo…!”   
  
Ma lui aveva fatto un passo indietro.   
  
“Fammi fare la stessa fine di mia madre.. avanti, non aspetto altro.”   
  
E con queste tremende parole uscì di corsa dalla stanza.   
  
  
Non scese a cena quando circa due ore già tardi venne servita. Quando passai a bussare personalmente non ottenni alcuna risposta. Ormai mi sentivo assolutamente fuori di me,così feci scattare la serratura della sua porta con la bacchetta ed entrai.   
Era lì, sul suo letto a pancia sotto, le sue spalle sussultavano stancamente.   
  
Lo raggiunsi, quando gli appoggiai una mano sulla spalla scattò, ma poi si rilassò mollemente.   
Iniziai a baciargli la nuca, accarezzandolo tra le scapole. Lentamente scivolai accanto a lui, cingendolo con le braccia. Consumammo una rapida, languida pace mentre la cena da basso si raffreddava.   
Dopo tutto, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, dove poteva andare. Aveva solo me.   
Aveva solo me.


	6. Shirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Che vuol dire… si é rotta?”
> 
> Sapevo che il momento peggiore sarebbe stato quello in cui avrei dovuto dirlo a lui.  
> Non i quindici minuti di puro terrore, la corsa folle nell’Ufficio Misteri, fino ad un corridoio già rimbombante di voci allarmate, al cospetto del volto contorto dalla furia del mio Signore, ma il momento di dirlo a Draco.  
> Mi lasciai cadere sul divano del mio studio.

**Shirk**   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“Che vuol dire… si é rotta?”   
  
Sapevo che il momento peggiore sarebbe stato quello in cui avrei dovuto dirlo a lui.   
Non i quindici minuti di puro terrore, la corsa folle nell’Ufficio Misteri, fino ad un corridoio già rimbombante di voci allarmate, al cospetto del volto contorto dalla furia del mio Signore, ma il momento di dirlo a Draco.   
Mi lasciai cadere sul divano del mio studio.   
Mi pareva appartenesse ad una vita diversa il momento in cui lo avevo lasciato, solo tre ore prima, per il Ministero.   
La sera della missione era finalmente giunta, Potter era caduto nell’inganno: L’Oscuro Signore non lo aveva visto partire alla volta di Londra per salvare il suo padrino…ma lo conosceva bene, molto bene: Potter era lì, alla ricerca di una persona che non era affatto in pericolo.   
  
“E adesso?”   
  
Mi faceva male dappertutto. La pozione che avevo ingoiato si faceva stancamente largo nelle mie vene, non riusciva a lenire tutto il dolore che provavo al collo, dove Sirius Black, alla fine giunto sul posto mi aveva colpito duramente.   
Draco si precipitò verso di me, fissandomi con occhi vividi, preoccupato. Potei ricambiare il suo stanco sorriso. Lo studio era immerso nell’oscurità, non avevamo gli Auror alle calcagna, nonostante ci fossero ormai testimoni oculari della mia attività da Mangiamorte, nonostante ormai il suo ritorno fosse stato svelato… ma era solo questione di tempo.   
  
Draco, la pelle pallida rischiarata dalla fiamma vivida dell’unica candela continuò a scrutarmi un volto.   
Gli avevo detto solo quelle poche, tragiche parole. Si é rotta. Era tutto…no, non era tutto.   
C’era di peggio.   
La collera dell’Oscuro Signore, certo sarebbe stata terribile.   
  
Il mio fallimento era una coppa fin troppo amara da trangugiare.. ma ancor di più lo era il modo in cui Potter mi aveva messo definitivamente, irrevocabilmente a nudo.   
  
Me lo aveva detto Lord Voldemort in persona. Poco prima che arrivassero gli Auror aveva lasciato scivolare il suo sguardo freddo, pieno di collera su di me come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più disgustoso.   
  
Io continuavo a scusarmi per quanto avevo fatto, ormai la mia voce era un borbottio incoerente, rotto dal terrore. Il suo braccio destro si era levato, come se il suo proprietario non potesse resistere all’impulso di puntarmi la bacchetta contro, ma poi Lord Voldemort mi aveva fatto un cenno impaziente verso il camino e mentre io mi precipitavo dietro Bellatrix… avevo sentito le sue parole fredde, pervase da una sorta di maligno divertimento.   
  
“Potter sembra aver capito cosa accade tra te e il tuo rampollo, Lucius. L’ho visto nella sua testa.”   
  
  
Mi ero bloccato, anche se le voci si facevano sempre più vicine, anche se ormai il grande portone d’ingresso del Ministero si spalancava. Alla fine qualcuno mi aveva sospinto tra le fiamme verdi del camino, poco prima che la fiumana di impiegati lo riempisse, dal momento che era quasi giorno.   
  
Potter sapeva.   
Potter, la spina eterna nel fianco che riusciva sempre a sopravvivere, sempre.   
  
Chiusi gli occhi, li riaprii stancamente. Mentre la pozione finalmente faceva effetto ed il mio corpo si risanava glielo dissi, come meglio potevo.   
  
Vidi la fiamma della candela scomporre il suo volto, accentuare la smorfia di pura disperazione che mi travolse, ancora affondato nella mia poltrona.   
  
  
  
L’ordine era uno solo, per me. Attendere l’arrivo dell’Oscuro Signore.   
Sapevo cosa significava.   
Mandai Draco a letto, o meglio lo pregai di ritirarsi nella sua stanza.   
Sapevo che L’Oscuro Signore avrebbe voluto parlarmi personalmente dopo quella sera, oh si.   
L’ultima immagine che avevo di lui era la sua schiena che si voltava rapida, per fronteggiare Albus Silente e Potter.   
Mentre faceva lentamente giorno le mie membra parevano perdere ogni forma, ogni sostanza.   
Non mi assopii nonostante fossi esausto, non potevo.   
Lo attesi, semplicemente, immobile, chiedendomi a che scopo prendere pozioni per il collo, visto che sapevo benissimo a cosa andavo incontro.   
  
Pensavo a Draco al sicuro nella sua stanza…pensavo ancora a lui quando l’Oscuro Signore si materializzò nel mio salotto.   
Ebbi solo il tempo di cogliere la sua figura pallida e scheletrica, poi arrivò il dolore, assoluto, accecante, terribile.   
Conoscevo quel dolore.   
Il suo braccio alzato vibrava per il bisogno che aveva di colpirmi, farmi sussultare, scivolare sul pavimento del mio studio, i capelli a coprirmi il volto, il freddo contro la guancia.   
Cruciatus.   
_ Ancora ed ancora. _   
Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che avevo provocato la sua collera, ma non avevo dimenticato com'era, oh no.  


  
Verso la fine mi morsi la lingua. Il sangue correva sul pavimento, stillando dalle mie labbra schiuse. Il mio respiro produceva un suono stridente, faticoso, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori… non portava abbastanza ossigeno.   
Poi i suoi passi mi rimbombarono nelle orecchie e udii la sua voce. Rideva. Si era sfogato, ma per qualche ragione ne fui certo: quello non era che l’inizio.   
  
Mi girò intorno in tutta calma mentre ero incapace di rialzarmi. Contai tre passi.   
  
“Ma che adorabile quadretto familiare, Lucius.”   
Non replicai. Riuscivo a malapena a deglutire, mi puntellai incerto su un gomito.   
“Albus Silente lo sa già. Potter…Potter é ancora vivo!”   
La sua voce, da pacata, vellutata esplose in un crescendo di rabbia: questa volta, quando il lampo rosso della maledizione esplose accecante finii ribaltato sulla schiena, il collo stirato all’indietro.   
  
“Ti sei lasciato sfuggire la Profezia, é solo colpa tua se si é rotta. Solo colpa tua.”   
Annaspai. Cercavo di respirare e di chiedere perdono contemporaneamente, non avevo un gran successo.   
  
“Adesso, mio stolto amico…cosa pensi che accadrà ora? Rispondimi, Lucius.”   
  
Lui non aveva parlato di Narcissa, mai. Perché dovevo pensarci proprio in quel momento, riverso ai suoi piedi non lo so ancora ora. Da lui non mi aspettavo condoglianze. Ma..   
“N-non lo so, Mio Signore perdonami…ti prego perdonami…”   
  
Un brivido gelido si stava impadronendo di me, oltre la paura, oltre il dolore oltre tutto.   
Scorsi i suoi occhi mentre si abbassava lentamente su di me, e fui certo che mi avrebbe ucciso.   
Draco…se fossi morto, per Draco sarebbe stata la fine… ma non intendeva uccidermi, quella sera.   
  
“La tresca con il tuo figlioletto sarà sul giornale di domani mattina, anzi di oggi. Dovrebbe essere giù uscito, lo sai? Il mio ritorno, la tua tresca, le testimonianze oculari di quelli che vi hanno visto laggiù.”   
  
Realizzando appieno cosa questo significasse, e sentendomi soffocare al solo pensiero aprii bocca…lui mi colpì forte col dorso della mano sulle labbra. Il sapore del mio stesso sangue aggredì la mia gola contratta.   
  
“Devi scappare, inutile pervertito che non sei altro. 

Dovete scappare, anzi, tu e tuo figlio. Sai é curioso, ma sembra che Potter abbia visto questa cosa direttamente nella mente di Draco, come é un vero mistero. Sappiamo entrambi quando sia scadente in Occlumanzia, e come non sia affatto un Legilimens valido, tutt’altro. 

Secondo Severus, i due ragazzi devono essersi trovati molto vicini, e per qualche curioso gioco dovuto alla mia influenza…ma adesso é inutile discuterne. Dolohov potrà fornirvi una dose di Polisucco sufficiente per due mesi. A meno che tu non voglia affrontare un processo e non rivedere mai più tuo figlio, Lucius… usatela. Sparite dalla mia vista, soprattutto tu. Ringraziami. Ti sto risparmiando la vita, Lucius, offrendoti l'opportunità di essermi utile in futuro.”   
  
Poi, finalmente mi lasciò solo, a raccogliere i miei doloranti pezzi dal pavimento.   
  
  
Seguii il suo suggerimento, anzi: eseguii il suo ordine. Lasciammo la casa la notte stessa, non appena fui in grado di parlare a Draco.   
  
Il mondo magico era letteralmente esploso intorno a noi, la gente non sapeva più cosa la sconvolgesse, o la mia disgrazia, oppure il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore. Potter veniva riabilitato…mentre il mio nome e quello di Draco correva di bocca in bocca come un veleno, tra mormorii stralunati.   
  
  



	7. Like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sussex, Kent, Essex.
> 
> Mentre li attraversavamo, con i volti di altre persone a camuffare i nostri mi pareva di essere precipitato in un lungo sogno. Ricordavo il viaggio di tanto tempo prima, in Cornovaglia. Draco aveva versato molte lacrime di rabbia all’idea di partire, soprattutto perché avremmo dovuto continuare a spostarci senza meta, per un tempo indefinito.

** Like a Dream **  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sussex, Kent, Essex. 

Mentre li attraversavamo, con i volti di altre persone a camuffare i nostri mi pareva di essere precipitato in un lungo sogno. Ricordavo il viaggio di tanto tempo prima, in Cornovaglia. Draco aveva versato molte lacrime di rabbia all’idea di partire, soprattutto perché avremmo dovuto continuare a spostarci senza meta, per un tempo indefinito.

 

  
Il suo volto pallido rosso di collera e di pianto mi faceva male in modo fisico, potevo sentire il cuore stringersi nel petto. Avevo fatto prelevare ad un amico fidato una quantità di denaro sufficiente a coprire le spese per molto, molto tempo…

Draco era furioso ed impotente, all’idea di dover lasciare la scuola, la sua vita, _o quanto ne restava_. 

C’era una disperazione più profonda in lui, la notte in cui iniziò la nostra fuga, qualcosa che non riuscivo ad identificare, ma che perforava. Stavamo per lasciarci alle spalle la nostra sontuosa dimora senza sapere se e quando vi avremmo fatto ritorno, io con il cuore roso da desiderio e dolore in parti uguali, lui ancora imbronciato. Lo guardavo, questo ragazzo ferito mortalmente, che mi assomigliava così tanto.   
Gli avevo detto che dovevamo allontanarci il più possibile da Londra.  
“Posso portare con me il Gufo, almeno?”

 

 

  
Era una domanda che non necessitava una risposta, ma lui me la fece sul cancello, avvolto nel suo soprabito scuro, con le falde degli abiti che si sollevavano per una improvvisa ventata.  
Il suo incantevole viso era ancora corrucciato, lavato dal pianto recente. In quel momento mi parve vecchio, immensamente vecchio. “Non é prudente, ma é un animale intelligente. Con ogni probabilità ci seguirà comunque. Draco, non puoi usarlo. Chiaro?”  
Lui annuì riluttante, scontroso.  
Perdemmo le nostre pozioni e ci mettemmo in volo.  
  
  
Quella sera non andammo troppo lontano, Draco era molto stanco. Scegliemmo un alberghetto gestito da Babbani nei pressi di Cambridge, nessuno si lamentò quando vide entrare i due individui sui quaranta, scuri di capelli che avevano in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto di impiegati. Nessuno fece domande, e pagammo in denaro Babbano le nostre camere piccole, dai mobili chiari a poco prezzo, l’una accanto all’altra. Non appena dentro, al sicuro bloccammo la porta, e Draco venne da me.

 

  
Due stanze, era solo una formalità. Non intendevo lasciarlo solo neanche per un momento. Quella camera mi pareva più squallida che mai, con il suo bagno minuscolo e la finestra dalle imposte cigolanti. Non avremmo esistano a colpire i Babbani, se avessero intersecato la nostra via.  
Guardai Draco appoggiare lentamente il suo bagaglio in terra con un fruscio, mentre la notte scolorava nel giorno e noi avevamo lasciato detto che non volevamo essere disturbati da nessuno fino alle dodici del mattino seguente, ora in cui avremmo lasciato l’albergo.  
Io, in un sudicio albergo Babbano, proprio io, a contare con difficoltà il loro insulso denaro, di fronte alla lunga faccia pallida e sospettosa dell’uomo della reception.

 

 

  
Questo pensiero mi investì mentre fissavo la tappezzeria color crema di quella stanza anonima, mi avvicinai a Draco, lo strinsi.  
  
Dove aveva inizio il mio desiderio per quel ragazzo, la mia immonda follia?  
Chiusi gli occhi, ed inalai odore di stanchezza, mentre Draco mi si rilassava contro la spalla.  
Lo aiutai a togliersi le scarpe, gettò faticosamente il mantello sulla sedia mentre poco a poco riprendeva le sue sembianze.  
  
Sospirò, mentre lentamente appoggiava la testa sul cuscino.  
Lo tenevo per la vita, accarezzandogli piano il petto. Da qualche parte, intorno a noi rumori di vite ignare, suono di acqua che scorreva, una risata soffocata dal muro.  
  
“Oh no…”  
  
Mi premetti contro di lui, udii la sua voce appena un po’ trasognata.  
  
Avevo preso a spogliarlo con lentezza arcana, liberando poco a poco la sua chiara pelle dagli abiti, fino a che non fu nudo contro la trapunta grossolana del letto.  
Saggiai i muscoli sodi del suo giovane ventre, gli affondai il volto nel collo un un piccolo sospiro.  
  
Percorsi a lungo il tenero solco dei suoi glutei con la dita e le lingua, immergendomi in quella sua chiarità lunare, prima di scivolargli sopra, sentendolo sussultare. Consumammo quell’amplesso in silenzio, ormai era quasi l’alba, un uccello cantava fuori dalle imposte sbarrate della nostra finestra.  
Quando giacqui infine esausto, vinto dal languore, vidi il suo collo scattare con un piccolo sospiro, lo udii muoversi, riscuotersi.  
  
Stava mormorando qualcosa, mentre le sue braccia giacevano scomposte, con le lunghe, amate dita un po’ chiuse.  
Mi domandò…distinsi a malapena il flebile sussurro della sua voce, limpida ed esausta… quando ci saremmo di nuovo comportati come padre e figlio che dormono insieme, invece di fare ‘ quelle cose’.   
  
  
  
Nei pressi di Norfolk ci imbattemmo nel primo villaggio magico, ed era nella mia intenzione evitarlo come la peste. Ma Draco insisté perché lo attraversassimo, dicendo che non correvamo alcun periodo. Lui aveva l’aspetto di un vecchio questa volta, con tanto di bastone, io della sua attempata signora. Il cielo era plumbeo, e nella prima stradina magica che attraversammo ci accolse la mia faccia, ci guardava da tutti i manifesti.  
Registrai un possente, inappellabile senso di nausea.  
Improvvisamente tutti mi osservavano, tutti mi riconoscevano…sapevano che eravamo noi, la Polisucco non li aveva ingannati. Ma naturalmente non poteva essere. Dominai la nuova ondata di panico, mentre goccioline di un sudore freddo mi correvano lungo la schiena.  
I pochi maghi che incontravamo in quella strada invisibile ai Babbani avevano la faccia scura, i gesti dominati dal terrore, non si fermavano a chiacchierare per strada, ed i loro negozi erano quasi tutti vuoti. Accanto al mio manifesto c’era quello sul nuovo stato di allerta, che raccomandava di rispettare il coprifuoco e non uscire per nessuna ragione da soli, neanche di giorno.  
Forse, a Londra era addirittura peggio.  
“Andiamocene…” sentii d’un tratto Draco sussurrare, mentre passavamo di fronte ad un pub che pareva chiuso da mesi. La sua voce era un riflesso della mia, rispecchiava la stessa ansia. lo accontentai molto volentieri.  
  
  
Quella fu l’unica volta che ci arrischiammo in un villaggio magico. Evitavamo con cura i maghi, ma anche così era chiaro quanto stava accadendo. Tutto il paese sembrava avvolto in una coltre di gelo innaturale, l’estate della lunga vacanza di Draco Malfoy da Hogwarts. Avvertimmo i Dissennatori lambirci un paio di volte, a volte io sentivo il loro cupo urlo di terrore direttamente nel cuore, mentre trascorrevamo l’ennesima notte in un pensionato o all’interno di alberghi che ci somigliavano tutti, anche i più lussuosi, anche quelli che esigevano documenti ( falsi nel nostro caso e sottratti ad ignari Babbani). Mi trapassava il cuore, mi scuoteva le visceri. C’erano Dissennatori dappertutto ormai. A volte, quando si avvicinavano troppo vedevo Draco gemere dolorosamente nel sonno, e mi chiedevo che genere di incubi lo divorassero, mentre riposava con il visetto pallido sul cuscino odoroso di naftalina, con le pallide mani sotto il cuscino o accanto al petto.  
  
Ci tenevano d’occhio, naturalmente. Nessuno dei miei compagni Mangiamorte si azzardò a mettersi in contatto diretto con noi, ma io riconobbi alcuni di loro, in almeno due cittadine in cui pernottammo per più di una settimana. Ci fermavano dodici, tredici giorni al massimo, poi ripartivamo, senza lasciar traccia. Fu verso York che riconobbi Dolohov, un mattino soleggiato, ignaro. Draco stava osservando svogliatamente una vetrina di elettrodomestici, era stata una mattina tranquilla. Ero riuscito a prendergli in cioccolato che adorava tanto, nemmeno io sapevo con che coraggio avevo messo piede in quel piccolo negozio di dolci di provincia con le vetrine tappezzate dal mio volto e dai manifesti di ‘ allerta’, ma il sorriso sul volto di Draco era valso più di qualsiasi posta in gioco. 

Non riconobbe Dolohov, il quale tra l’altro non fece nulla per ricambiare la nostra attenzione. Quando si voltò, lui era già sparito e mi pareva di averlo solo immaginato, in piedi ad osservarci alla fine di quel vicolo…ci aveva riconosciuto? 

 

 

  
Riuscivano a tenerci d’occhio a quanto pare, ma proprio non capii come: non potevamo sempre usare la Polisucco con gente del posto che visitavamo: c’erano dei rischi, potevano riaversi e saltare fuori all’improvviso. Eppure sapevano che aspetto avremmo avuto, ogni volta.  
Questo mi terrorizzava… magari, anche quando credevo di prestare la massima attenzione, chi mi conosceva da molto tempo era in grado di riconoscermi. D’alta parte non avevamo il tempo materiale per imparare abitudini e gesti dei nostri ‘prestavolto’, ne’ ci era utile.  
Ah, il dettaglio, l’ago acuminato nascosto nel velluto più morbido.

 

 

  
Avevo solennemente proibito a Draco di usare la magia, aveva ancora la Traccia, era ancora minorenne.

Certe volte lo guardavo, e mi ritrovavo a domandarmi chi fosse. Chi fossimo diventati, ormai. Fuggire, nascondersi, le macerie della nostra vita ormai alle spalle, quello squarcio senza rimedio.

I nostri volti, accanto ai volti dei Mangiamorte ricercati, le sue lacrime nella notte, quando era convinto che io dormissi, ancora. Accarezzarlo e chiudere gli occhi contro il suo tenero volto, sussurrare il suo nome. Che cosa eravamo diventati?  
Ah, ma era bello, bello come il più terrificante degli incubi, dolce come il più dolce dei sogni. Abbracciarlo senza terrore o pudore, notte dopo notte, perdermi, non desiderare altro che lui, lui, lui.  
  
Poi una sera accadde qualcosa che mi scosse nel profondo.

 

  
Era molto tardi, pernottavamo in una locanda ai margini di una cittadina. Osservavo il sole tramontare sulla veranda, avevo il volto dell’ennesimo Babbano.  
Mentre le prime stelle spuntavano in cielo e da dentro la sala da pranzo alle mie spalle giungeva il rumore delle sopite conversazioni udii un fruscio alla mia destra.  
Balzai in piedi di scatto, tutto il torpore di cui ero oggetto si dissipò mentre stringevo la mano sulla bacchetta nascosta nella mia tasca.  
  
  
Poi Fenrir Greyback spuntò da quelle siepi, agile come un gatto selvatico.  
Odorava di morte, sudore, sangue, il suo olezzo mi solleticò le narici quando il vento mi raggiunse.  
Mi rivolse un sorriso dubbioso, poi la sua chiostra di denti aguzzi si allargò.  
  
Non disse nulla…ma non mi attaccò, il che fu per me una prova sufficiente.  
Due secondi dopo, con una lunga occhiata all’interno della sala rumorosa e colma di Babbani scomparve di nuovo nel folto del boschetto.  
Pensai con un brivido di annichilente terrore a Draco, addormentato nella nostra stanza al piano superiore, ignaro. Mi affrettai a tornare dentro, salii al piano superiore e sbarrai la porta con tutti gli incantesimi che mi venivano in mente. Scivolai accanto al suo corpo addormentato senza nemmeno svestirmi, col cuore che minacciava di esplodermi.  
  



	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine lo trovammo a Norwich, un posto dove fermarci.
> 
>  
> 
> La nostra fuga terminò una afosa mattina d’estate a quasi un mese dal suo inizio, quando io apposi l’ultimo degli incantesimi di protezione al perimetro della elegante villetta che avevamo deciso di erigere a nostra dimora.

  
**Home**

 

 

 

 

  
  
Alla fine lo trovammo a Norwich, un posto dove fermarci.

La nostra fuga terminò una afosa mattina d’estate a quasi un mese dal suo inizio, quando io apposi l’ultimo degli incantesimi di protezione al perimetro della elegante villetta che avevamo deciso di erigere a nostra dimora. L’anziana proprietaria era morta da due soli giorni, lasciandosi alle spalle un notevole caos burocratico. La cosa aveva solo una marginale importanza: il figlio, il suo unico erede non avrebbe mai ricordato di avere ereditato la casa di sua madre ma, per qualche motivo, la sua mente si sarebbe solo spinta fino al dolore della sua perdita, cancellando tutto ciò che c’era intorno. Avevo cancellato la sua memoria e sfilato le chiavi di quella che ancora non era casa sua dalla tasca destra del suo soprabito.  
  
Ah, ogni tanto origliare i discorsi dei Babbani poteva essere molto utile.  
  
Resi la casa indisegnabile, ed a prova di Babbani e Ministero. Neppure il quartier generale dei ribelli doveva essere così impenetrabile.  
  
Il salotto era ampio e discretamente elegante, sebbene la casa fosse appartenuta ad una vecchia babbana. Era la prima volta che mettevo di nuovo piede in un ambiente con l’idea di considerarlo qualcosa di simile ad una casa da quando mi ero lasciato alle spalle il mio castello. Sperimentai una terribile, dolciastra sensazione di struggimento in quel salotto ancora mezzo ingombro di mobili e cianfrusaglie, con i raggi del sole che incendiavano la tappezzeria color crema.  
  
Mi mancava la mia casa? Mi mancavano i miei possedimenti? Penso che con il senno di poi la risposta sia: 'no’. Vedete, tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno mi passò oltre con passo lieve, ed io sentii il suono delle sue lucide scarpe su quel pavimento di cotto.  
Draco si guardò intorno in silenzio per qualche istante, con una strana aria tesa.  
Poi, come faceva spesso in quei giorni, evitò di porgermi domande. Si lasciò cadere su una vecchia sedia a dondolo di vimini, di quelle con lo schienale assurdamente ampio. Nonostante fosse una Babbana, l’arredamento non era proprio male.  
Trovai perfino un piccolo studio al piano superiore.  
Mentre Draco ispezionava il bagno e percorreva esitante il corridoio al piano superiore aprendo porta dopo porta feci una cosa che non arrischiavo più da un mese circa.  
Convocai uno dei miei fidati elfi domestici.  
Il maschio che apparve nella polverosa cucina con uno schiocco rumoroso impiegò un po’ di tempo per rendersi conto di dov’era, ma io interruppi le sue riverenze e le sue considerazioni su quanto fosse ‘ felice di rivedere il padrone’.  
Lo misi subito al lavoro per rendere quella casa accettabile, e lui non fece domande, si mise subito all'opera. Soddisfatto, mi diressi al piano superiore. La scalinata era di legno, scuro e molto antico, gettai una vaga occhiata alle immobili fotografie ingiallite che mi fissavano dalle pareti, volto sconosciuti, io l’intruso nell’eco ancora riverberante di quella vita. Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che gli avrei ordinato di fare, dopo prepararci il pranzo: togliere tutto da quel muro.  
  
  
Trovai Draco in una stanza del secondo piano, che a quanto pareva aveva scelto.  
Era seduto sul letto, il collo voltato verso la finestra dalle tendine di un greve color ocra. Gettai uno sguardo all’ambiente, era pulito, il letto di pesante mogano, con la trapunta a fiorami un po’ stinta.  
Lui distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra con quella che mi parve una certa riluttanza, e posò quel suo sguardo chiaro su di me. Il suo volto si era affilato, era cresciuto di svariati centimetri in altezza. Il sole illuminava la filigrana chiarissima dei suoi capelli, quella camicia dal taglio insolito, roba da maghi, nel bel mezzo di una casa Babbana.  
C’era qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento che mi lasciava perplesso. Avrei dovuto capire, intuire già allora… ma non ne fui in grado. Il suo modo di guardare l’orizzonte, a volte. La strana ombra che gli attraversava il volto quando captavamo notizie dai nostri simili, specialmente quelle che riguardavano la presenza di ostinati ribelli, che ancora si rifiutavano di accettare l’ascesa dell’Oscuro Signore…il modo in cui un angolo delle sue labbra sembrava fremere quando mi sentiva nominare Severus, e ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare al termine di quell’anno, erano forse presagi, ma così deboli, ancora.   
Allungai una mano per accarezzargli piano una guancia, in punta di dita. Le sue palpebre fremettero, ma la sua espressione non cambiò. Improvvisamente ricordai di quando, molti anni prima mi osservava con quei suoi grandi occhi sgranati, in attesa di capire come fare la cosa giusta. Lo accarezzavo così raramente, ed avevo smesso di abbracciarlo quando aveva compiuto cinque anni. Ma in quel momento non mi guardò neppure, si limitò a indirizzarmi uno stanco sorriso, mentre il sole irrompeva in quella stanza dal tetto spiovente. Stirò le lunghe membra alzandosi, mentre le mie dita gli scivolavano via di dosso, e mi disse che sperava fosse pronto, perché aveva fame.  
In quel momento notai il nostro gufo, appollaiato sul suo trespolo, accanto alla finestra.  
Sapeva che non doveva utilizzarlo, mai: sapeva che era già un rischio che quell’animale continuasse a seguirci. Cercai il suo sguardo con il mio, lo interpellai in merito.  
C’era nella mia voce l’ombra dell’antica freddezza con cui lo redarguivo in passato. Lui mi rassicurò alzando le sopracciglia, e pronunciando queste precise parole: “Non sono mica uno scemo.”  
  
Poi il nostro Elfo si materializzò nella stanza con il consueto sonoro schiocco, per annunciarci che, come gli avevo ordinato, aveva preparato il nostro pranzo e procurato provviste.  
  
Gli concedevo lussi che a casa poteva solo sognarsi, come ad esempio sostare indossando solo la sua lunga camicia dal taglio elegante su una delle poltrone del salotto, una gamba appoggiata di traverso sui braccioli, il piede che dondolava. Stavo sfogliando distrattamente uno dei libri che avevo fatto portare da casa, e pensando alle ultime notizie che mi erano state riferite.  
La casa era rimasta come l’avevamo lasciata, così aveva detto il mio servitore, ma non poteva negare che lui e gli altri Elfi domestici stavano facendo un notevole sforzo per rispettare le mie direttive. Faceva molta gola ai Mangiamorte, il Manor. Pretendevano di tenervi le loro riunioni, cercavano di fare leva sull’Oscuro Signore perché glielo concedesse…lui, però sembrava avere in mente qualcosa, mi ero aspettato di dover accettare anche questo, invece no: rispettò la mia casa.  
Avevo solennemente vietato alla maggior parte delle nostre zie di fermarsi per più di due giorni, solo Bellatrix faceva eccezione.  
  
Draco lasciò andare il suo libro, contemplandolo con scarso interesse,mentre io prendevo posto di fronte a lui. Potevo vedere quelle incantevoli, lunghe cosce davanti a me ora, occhieggiavano dall’orlo della sua camicia bianca.  
  
Mi chiese che cosa stesse succedendo a casa, glielo riferii. Lui mi piantò gli occhi in volto.  
  
“Mi manca così tanto volare…”  
Sospirai.  
Il giardino di quella villetta era uno sputo di terra ingombro di aiuole, così dissi, seguendo il dondolio distratto del suo piede nudo: “ E dove? Pensi di poter giocare a Quidditch da qualche parte, in questa città o nelle vicinanze?”  
In realtà, avevo una paura folle che qualcuno potesse vederlo, riconoscerlo.. e l’idea che gli sentivo sobbollire nella mente non mi piaceva.  
  
“Oh insomma… non vorrai tenermi segregato qui dentro, no?” Lo udii mormorare cupamente, intanto aveva preso a giocherellare con la fodera della poltrona, torcendo il merletto tra le dita.  
  
“Certo che no, Draco…ovviamente…ma…niente voli diurni e niente partire a Quidditch. Dovrò anche disilluderti.”  
  
Si bloccò di colpo, ed io fui colpito come da qualcosa…un presentimento, forse?  
Poi annuì con un secco cenno del capo, senza guardarmi.  
“Va bene.” Si limitò a rispondere. Poi tornò a guardarmi, cambiando posizione sulla poltrona, distendendo le cosce. Non fui più capace di staccare lo sguardo da quelle gambe.  
  
“Pensi che di giorno, anche Disilluso, correrei più rischi che di notte?”  
“Lo sai come funziona… ci vedrebbero in una giornata serena e limpida come questa….”  
“ _Ci_ vedrebbero?”  
“Non ti lascerò andare da solo.”  
“Oh, _per favore_ , presterò attenzione.”  
  
Tacqui. Stavo scivolando lentamente in ginocchio, verso di lui. Mi parve di sentire le su lunghe cosce pallide fremere quando le mie mani le raggiunsero, se ne impadronirono.  
Non sollevai il mio sguardo sul suo volto. Portai invece il profilo contro il suo tenero interno coscia, dove lasciai cadere un piccolo bacio.  
Ormai il suo odore, dolce, tiepido e segreto mi inebriava il cervello.  
  
Si agitò sulla poltrona, per offrirsi a me, sembrava voler dire ancora qualcosa, ma si trattenne.  
Lasciò che gli sfilassi delicatamente la biancheria intima, e che, con le spalle curve su di lui gli sollevassi il fondo delle reni.  
  
“Perché vuoi andare a volare da solo?”  
Chiesi mentre l’arco del mio pollice percorreva indugiante la delicata zona del perineo, la sporgenza più pigmentata dei suoi testicoli. Lo sentii emettere una sorta di gemito, abbandonarsi a quei tocchi. C’era rigidità in lui, ma lo conoscevo troppo bene…percorsi la sua pelle con la lingua e le labbra, poi iniziai ad insinuare una serie di delicati sfioramenti in basso.  
In quel momento lo guardai. Aveva le guance molto rosse, il volto contratto ai miei movimenti lenti, ma decisi. Affondai delicatamente la punta di un dito, mi ritrassi. Lui abbassò uno sguardo colmo di quella che era angoscia alla sua neonata erezione, ed io tornai ad insinuarmi dentro di lui, accarezzandogli la morbida pelle esposta, tirando delicatamente il perineo verso l’alto. Percorsi la curva dei suoi testicoli, ora così esposti e teneri con l’interno del pollice, lui emise un profondo sospiro.   
“Non mi hai risposto…ti piace così, vero?”  
“Oh, non c’è nessun perché, solo… solo dannazione voglio poter fare qualcosa per conto mio ogni tanto…”  
  
Ma c’era un perché, dopo tutto, ed io avrei finito per scoprirlo, altroché. Quel pomeriggio lasciai cadere la sua risposta nel nulla, mentre la spina di un dubbio cominciava a farsi largo, inarticolata nel mio cervello. Mi abbassai su di lui, e percorsi devotamente con la lingua e le labbra il suo corpo fino a che non nascose il volto nello schienale morbido di quella vecchia poltrona non nostra, arrendendosi con un singhiozzo.  
  



	9. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agosto sbocciò in tutta la sua violenza, quell’anno. Entrava dalle finestre di quella casa che ormai abitavamo, nella quale non c’era quasi più traccia della proprietaria Babbana precedente.
> 
> Era stato un lavoraccio per il mio Elfo, visto e considerato che aveva dovuto fare quasi tutto da solo. Quella mattina non c’era… sarebbe tornato per pranzo, intanto era al Manor, ad occuparsi della sorveglianza della casa. Non mi riferiva più notizie preoccupanti, i miei compagni avevano smesso di presentarsi laggiù per infilarsi nella mia proprietà con una scusa.

**Doubt**   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Agosto sbocciò in tutta la sua violenza, quell’anno. Entrava dalle finestre di quella casa che ormai abitavamo, nella quale non c’era quasi più traccia della proprietaria Babbana precedente.  
  
Era stato un lavoraccio per il mio Elfo, visto e considerato che aveva dovuto fare quasi tutto da solo. Quella mattina non c’era… sarebbe tornato per pranzo, intanto era al Manor, ad occuparsi della sorveglianza della casa. Non mi riferiva più notizie preoccupanti, i miei compagni avevano smesso di presentarsi laggiù per infilarsi nella mia proprietà con una scusa.

 

  
Non avevo dimenticato l’ultimo incontro che avevo avuto con l’Oscuro Signore e sapevo che non mi aveva affatto dimenticato: presto o tardi avrei fatto ritorno a lui… come un uomo compromesso, come un ricercato, ma questo non mi preoccupava.  
Come un deprecabile pervertito agli occhi del mondo, questo mi terrorizzava invece, non tanto per me, quanto per Draco.  
In quei giorni aveva preso l’abitudine ad addormentarsi in salotto, steso sul divano davanti alla finestra, mentre la flebile brezza che entrava dalla porta finestra socchiusa lo accarezzava. Si addormentava avvolto dai miei incantesimi refrigeranti, un libro spesso abbandonato sul petto, sotto il peso inerte della mano ed io ero capace di starmene anche quindici minuti lì in piedi ad osservarlo, percorrendo quel suo profilo riverso, le labbra un po’ schiuse, i capelli quasi bianchi sulla fronte cerea. In quei momenti il tempo si arrestava, e la geografia della sua giovane pelle pareva penetrarmi nelle ossa come un canto, vibrare nella stessa sostanza fondamentale del mio organismo. Ah, quanto sei patetico Lord Malfoy. Quanto sforzo per nascondere ciò che sei.

 

 

  
Ad ogni modo, quel giorno dovevo uscire, assentarmi per un attimo. Non mettevo piede fuori da quel rifugio da quasi tre giorni, e così Draco…almeno, credevo. Così lo lasciai addormentato su quel divano, dopo pranzo, ed oltrepassai la porta di casa avvolto dai consueti potenti incantesimi.

 

 

Avevo bisogno di sbrigare un lavoretto. C’era stato un Babbano che avevo notato mentre sedevo alla poltrona del piccolo studio della casa, due giorni prima. Aveva attirato la mia attenzione perché fissava con insistenza quel che ai suoi occhi Babbani doveva essere il vuoto, o un pezzo di terreno abbandonato.  
Non poteva vedere la casa, naturalmente…nessuno di loro poteva, e se avevano serbato ricordo della sua esistenza, adesso non l’avevano più: avevo reso quel posto indisegnabile.  
Ma lo sguardo di quell’uomo, vedete ebbe il potere di piantare nel mio fianco una piccola, subdola spina.  
Per pura fortuna lo avevo già visto un paio di volte, in città mentre mi aggiravo invisibile tra i Babbani.  
Era l’ubriacone del villaggio, in poche parole, nel quartiere era piuttosto conosciuto.  
Così quel pomeriggio uscii deciso a rintracciarlo per spiarlo, magari ascoltare i suoi discorsi sgangherati, dopo tutto dormiva spesso in strada. Se qualcosa avesse confermato la spina che mi pungeva il fianco in qualche modo avrei preso provvedimenti immediati.  
Non mi era piaciuto quello sguardo.  
  
  
Ero completamente assorto da lui quando lasciai Draco da solo.  
  
Al mio ritorno a casa, circa due ore dopo ero piuttosto soddisfatto e placato: avevo rintracciato l’uomo, e per quanto avevo potuto sentire non c’era nessuna perplessità in lui. Comunque, per buona misura avevo rimosso con cura dalla sua mente il ricordo di essersi fermato, pochi giorni prima a fissare il ‘ vuoto’.  
  
  
C’era una radio accesa, non potevo sbagliarmi. Era una di quelle radio sintonizzate sulle nostre frequenze. Il brusio allegro cessò non appena la porta si richiuse alle mie spalle.  
Una leggera brezza agitava la tenda del salotto, quando lo attraversai.  
Draco era sveglio, seduto sul divano, intento a leggere. Quando alzò gli occhi su di me, ricambiò brevemente il mio sguardo…  
ed in quel momento una certezza assoluta, seppure vaga mi colpì con la forza di un Bolide.  
C’era qualcosa di diverso, lì dentro.  
Impiegai qualche minuto ad afferrare quella strana sensazione…poi, con il sangue che mi scorreva in strani fiotti freddi e caldi nelle vene realizzai l’evidenza.  
Qualcuno era appena stato lì dentro, qualcuno che non ero io.  
Folle, completamente folle… com’era possibile? Gli incantesimi…ma, sussurrò una vocina venefica in fondo alla mia mente, se Draco, che é a parte del Segreto ha deciso di rivelare la posizione di questo nascondiglio a qualcuno, o di farlo entrare, ciò sarebbe nel suo pieno diritto. Non modificherebbe l’incantesimo, non te ne accorgeresti. Lo sai come funziona. Chi viene invitato può entrare.  
Fu questo pensiero a spingermi in quell’ambiente saturo di quell’evidenza come se avessi ruote sotto i piedi.  
Il modo in cui il collo di Draco scattò ancora brevemente, sollevandogli il volto dalle pagine ebbe il potere di una conferma.  
Lo guardai. Aveva riabbassato il volto.  
  
“Dove sei stato?”  
“Sempre qui… e tu?”  
“Ho fatto un giro fuori…” restai sul vago, mentre i miei occhi vagavano verso la mensola del caminetto quasi senza vederla…e c’era un capello.  
Un capello corto, scuro.  
  
Mi avvicinai per accertarmene…era proprio un capello.  
Lo sfiorai con le dita, sentendomi le braccia improvvisamente intorpidite.  
Poi, lentamente, mi voltai a scrutare Draco.  
Se ne stava lì impassibile, voltando piano le pagine del suo libro, quasi rigidamente, senza guardarmi questa volta.  
  
“Draco, qualcuno é stato qui.”  
Lui si bloccò per una frazione di secondo, poi alzò il volto, esterrefatto.  
“Ma cosa dici?”  
  
Lo guardavo in volto, adesso e…non ci cascavo. Non ci cascavo nemmeno per un secondo.  
Mi spostai lentamente verso di lui, fissandolo.  
  
“Hai fatto entrare qualcuno in mia assenza, Draco?”  
  
“Ma certo che no!”  
  
Il libro era rimasto abbandonato tra le sue mani, adesso i suoi occhi erano leggermente dilatati…poi, ancora una volta il mio sguardo seguì il sentiero conosciuto, sulle sue spalle, sul suo collo e…  
  
“Questo cos’è allora?”  
  
Non mi ero reso conto di essere scattato in avanti, ero curvo su di lui, osservavo meglio quel minuscolo, insignificante punto tra il collo ed il bordo della camicia in cui la pelle era innegabilmente più rosea.  
  
Lui indietreggiò di scatto, vidi le sue labbra aprirsi, poi la mano salire distrattamente laddove la mia attenzione era caduta.  
  
“Di cosa parli?”  
  
Ma la sua mano salì con molta precisione, un gesto che in qualche modo lo tradì definitivamente, completamente ai miei occhi.  
Gli afferrai il polso, più energicamente di quanto fosse mia intenzione.  
  
“Questo…segno…”  
  
“Mi sarò grattato mentre dormivo! Lasciami la mano!”  
Mi ritrassi di scatto. Avevo la gola e le labbra secche, completamente aride.  
  
“Se qualcun altro conosce l’ubicazione di questo posto, Draco, se poi é un Mago…ce ne andiamo, e di corsa.”  
  
Allora scattò in piedi. Il suo volto pallido ed affilato aveva una luce indescrivibile in quel momento, mi fronteggiò, fissandomi con quegli occhi terribili, splendidi, che mi bucavano da parte a parte.  
  
“Non ho fatto niente che possa compromettere questo…rifugio”  
  
“Stai mentendo.”  
Spalancò lentamente la bocca.  
  
“Non é vero. Ce li avremmo tutti alle calcagna se fosse come dici tu, no? Riflettici un attimo.”  
“Per favore, Draco…se comprometterai questo posto, noi..”  
  
“Oh, ma se tu hai _compromesso_ la mia intera _vita_!”  
  
Gridò.

 

  
Poi si morse il labbro inferiore, come se si fosse pentito subito di quanto aveva detto…io fui incapace di ribattere. Mi limitai a tacere, le labbra strette, raggelato, consapevole che diceva il vero, avrei voluto poter parlare per dirgli che aveva ragione, che non c’era bisogno che si sentisse in colpa, perché aveva detto solo la verità, e saperlo mi straziava.  
  
  
Qualcuno era stato lì.  
Qualcuno conosceva l’ubicazione di quel nascondiglio.  
Non mi stavo sbagliando, e lo sapevo. Presto, troppo presto ne avrei avuto conferma.


	10. Everything is fateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’estate spandeva su di noi un manto caldo, sonnolento…il ritmo della vita sembrava procedere a rilento, mentre il canto delle cicale riempiva ogni cosa. Questo ricordo di quell’estate, il frinire monotono delle cicale dopo che il sole era appena tramontato in lontananza. Quegli animali che si vedevano così di rado da noi spandevano di continuo il loro richiamo monotono, lontano, ossessivo, nel nostro giardino, come se anche loro partecipassero alla pazzia del clima del paese.

**Everything is fateful**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
L’estate spandeva su di noi un manto caldo, sonnolento…il ritmo della vita sembrava procedere a rilento, mentre il canto delle cicale riempiva ogni cosa. Questo ricordo di quell’estate, il frinire monotono delle cicale dopo che il sole era appena tramontato in lontananza. Quegli animali che si vedevano così di rado da noi spandevano di continuo il loro richiamo monotono, lontano, ossessivo, nel _nostro_ giardino, come se anche loro partecipassero alla pazzia del clima del paese.

 

 

  
Una settimana il cielo era coperto di nubi plumbee, l’altra magari si scoppiava di caldo. In realtà il sole si vedeva di rado, la giornata fatidica in cui avevo intuito che Draco mi nascondeva qualcosa fu una delle poche sprovviste di nebbia e nuvole. Probabilmente i Babbani stavano impazzendo nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa. Non potevano immaginare che quel bizzarro alternarsi era dovuto al passaggio di nere ali di morte, le ali invisibili dei Dissennatori.

 

 

  
Ma quell’estate si portò via un sacco di gente, persone che venivano sfiorate da quelle ali, e magari finivano per gettarsi nel vuoto di un grattacielo così, da un passo all’altro. Avrei dovuto prendere esempio da loro, forse. Probabilmente avrebbe cambiato qualcosa anche se non ne sono sicuro perché vedete, _tutto é fatidico._  
  
  
Questo ricordo. Il canto monotono delle cicale, la finestra aperta durante la notte nel tentativo di indurre una inesistente brezza ad entrare, il cielo impazzito e Draco, che mi si arrendeva più tardi, restava rigido sotto le mie carezze anche quando queste esploravano con dedizione il suo lungo corpo pallido.  
  
Ricordo qualcosa che aveva in tutto e per tutto il suono della follia, il suo retrogusto acidulo sotto la lingua.  
  
Draco non scivolava più nel mio letto di sua spontanea volontà da... non sapevo più quanto.

 

  
Draco dormiva spesso nella sua stanza per tutta la notte, aveva preso questa abitudine senza che io me ne accorgessi e quella sera, seduto in silenzio nello studio con la luce spenta e qualcosa di fresco in mano fu come se me ne rendessi conto così, tutto d’un colpo. 

Fu come emergere silenziosamente da una lunga apnea.

 

 

  
D’un tratto quella stanza silente, immersa nella quiete notturna, manchevole di aria fresca era piena della sua assenza.  
Ricordo che posai il bicchiere sul lucido piano della scrivania, un bisogno feroce che assomigliava moltissimo alla fame vera e propria mi colmava da capo piedi. Silenziosamente mi alzai, uscii in corridoio,lasciandomi guidare dai piedi.

 

 

  
Mentre percorrevo la breve distanza che mi separava da quella porta tutto pareva corrermi crudelmente, perversamente davanti agli occhi.  
In quella notte silenziosa, in cui le cicale finalmente tacevano e quella morte leggera riempiva anche le fondamenta della mia anima d’improvviso il mio cervello collegava un gesto all’altro, mi offriva un quadro crudele ed io non potevo fermarlo.  
Afferrai il pomolo, era freddo sotto le mie dita.

Tirai e scivolai dentro.

 

 

  
Lui dormiva nel suo letto, le braccia aperte, le lenzuola aggrovigliate. Sonno agitato il suo, anche se al momento se ne stava vinto, il volto mollemente adagiato di profilo sul cuscino, dormendo ignaro che io fossi proprio lì di fronte.  
Aveva cominciato a chiedermi in cambio qualcosa, certo non esplicitamente…le sue erano richieste astute, velate. Ad ogni carezza una concessione…la mia mente scivolava via sul tessuto di quella pelle esposta ai mutevoli giochi della penombra. Mentre mi liberavo in fretta e del tutto silenziosamente dei vestiti rinnovai l’incantesimo refrigerante. 

La temperatura ebbe un brusco cambiamento…adesso si poteva respirare, se non altro.  
Per un secondo ebbi paura di averlo svegliato con quel brusco scossone, ma Draco si limitò a muoversi un po’, nulla più di un breve sussulto, e vidi il suo petto colmarsi di un profondo, benevolo respiro.

 

 

 

  
Fu abbastanza per me. Scivolai su di lui sentendo il peso morbido del suo corpo aderirmi all’interno coscia, avvertendo come una sferzata bruciante la sua presenza sotto di me, la sua pelle nuda contro la mia. Si svegliò con un mugolio sopito, dunque parve accorgersi che ero a cavalcioni, su di lui, nudo. Emise un piccolo verso assonnato sfiorando fugacemente la mia erezione in un gesto terribilmente noto, poi la sua mano ricadde. Una volta sinceratosi di cosa stesse accadendo si divincolò un po’, le membra gonfie di sonno, voltandosi su un fianco.

 

 

  
A quel punto mi curvai fino a tuffarmi su di lui con la bocca e la lingua, i miei capelli ricaddero a coprirgli il viso, lo udii destarsi di colpo. Non disse nulla, ma il suo torace incontrò l’incavo del mio gomito. Ero su di lui, lo premevo gentilmente contro il letto sfatto, percepii le sue membra flessuose torcersi un po’ tra le mie braccia.

 

 

  
Mentre lui allungava di nuovo il collo sul cuscino, con la schiena che si irrigidiva appena io assaporavo la sua pelle, odore dolce di sudore, sonno, e sotto qualcosa di logoro, sordo, come il meccanismo ormai stanco di un vecchio giocattolo a molla abbandonato nell’infanzia.  
Avessi potuto rovesciare quel candore lunare, la forma delicata di quella nuca e della mascella affilata per bere direttamente il battito del suo cuore…  
  
“P-padre..”

 

  
Le mie labbra si bloccarono contro la curva del suo collo, presi un profondo respiro. Mi accorsi di aver messo in mezzo più denti del previsto, ma lui non disse niente altro. Non ‘ mi fa un po’ male’, non ‘ per favore’, neppure un ‘ no’.

 

 

  
Lo rovesciai di schiena sospingendolo con le braccia, e mi gettai su quella camicia , vidi le mie dita come mostruosi ragni di un pallore spettrale sollevarla con infinita dolcezza.  
  
Se provo ad analizzare il perché di tutto questo…i miei pensieri vanno tristemente alla deriva, divengono preda di se’ stessi,divorandosi fino a divenire sordo, inutile balbettio. 

Non so oggi il motivo del mio smodato, insensato desiderio di quel ragazzo più di quanto non lo sapessi quella notte, mentre mi aggrappavo alle sue ginocchia sentendole tiepide sotto le palme delle mani, raggiungevo di scatto il suo sesso con le labbra e lo avvertivo rompere in una sorta di piccolo singhiozzo soffocato.   
  
Non mi fermai neppure di fronte a quella resa così molle, a quelle parole che non prendevano forma, ai suoi fianchi che si protendevano con uno strattone eloquente, invitandomi a prendere tutto in fretta per poi farla finita, andarmene, neppure di fronte a quel ‘ padre’ sussurrato nella penombra.  
  
Lo derubai tenendogli una mano sulla nuca, schiudendolo dolcemente per me, preparandolo al mio silenzioso saccheggio, rubandogli ogni respiro, ogni battito di ciglia. Avessi potuto dissolvermi nel suo sangue, non essere più io, non possedere più un corpo, essere null’altro che un suo capello o un battito del suo cuore, esistere solo come una sua lacrima.  
  
Lo sentii aggrapparsi alle mie spalle mentre il mio sesso affondava, piantarmi un po’ le unghie nella carne, aprirsi alle mie spinte come qualcosa di aspro e terribile, accogliermi per placarmi, scaricare quella follia dentro di lui, dimenticarmi.

 

  
Ah, esistere solo come quella sua lacrima solitaria che scivolando dal suo ciglio chiaro si perdeva chissà dove.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. When heart breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conservava ogni galeone, ogni zellino su cui riuscisse a mettere le mani, anche se adesso riceveva meno denaro rispetto al passato.  
> Trovai una scatola di latta piena sotto il suo letto, credo una settimana dopo quella specifica notte, non ne sono del tutto sicuro.  
> Lo stupore fu enorme, come se mi avessero schiaffeggiato.

  
  
**When heart breaks**   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
Conservava ogni galeone, ogni zellino su cui riuscisse a mettere le mani, anche se adesso riceveva meno denaro rispetto al passato.  
Trovai una scatola di latta piena sotto il suo letto, credo una settimana dopo quella specifica notte, non ne sono del tutto sicuro.  
Lo stupore fu enorme, come se mi avessero schiaffeggiato. Draco non aveva mai, mai fatto nulla del genere: poteva avere tutto il denaro che desiderava e maledizione, noi eravamo in possesso di tesori ai quali potevamo avere tuttora libera accesso, il nostro conto alla Gringott non era stato bloccato anche se eravamo in fuga. Certo, forse avremmo avuto bisogno di accedervi di persona, e quello sarebbe stato un problema… ma non era a quello che pensavo, di fronte a quella scatola che avevo scoperto per errore.  
  
Era forse denaro per fuggire lontano da me, con la sua povera scatola di latta, qualche cambio di abiti in una borsa, fino allo squallido confine del mondo, fuggire dall’orrore che ero io, suo padre?  
  
  
Chiusi gli occhi. Respirai a fondo, li riaprii. Cercai di ricordare da dove fosse venuta fuori quella cosa, il suo tintinnio mi agghiacciò mentre la sospingevo con cautela di nuovo vicino alla gamba del letto, nel punto più interno.  
Draco era nell’altra stanza, poteva sorprendermi da un momento all’altro… ma per fortuna non accadde.  
Oggi sono abbastanza sicuro che quei soldi gli servissero per fuggire, e vorrei solo aver avuto il tempo di vedere confermata questa mia ipotesi.   
Ricordo quella scoperta, quel giorno come se fosse scolpito dietro ai miei occhi, perché é il giorno in cui tutto cambiò.  
Niente lasciava presagire che sarebbe accaduto, quel pomeriggio era sonnolento, come tutti quelli che l’estate ormai ci proponeva.  
  
Forse c’era uno sguardo diverso nei suoi occhi, ma quello c’era da così tanto tempo, ormai da essermici abituato. Doloroso, ma ormai noto ai miei occhi.  
C’era sempre quella tensione, in lui, c’era anche quando tornai indietro, il cervello pieno di cupi pensieri, ed entrai in salotto. Lui non sapeva che ero stato nella sua stanza e che avevo appena fatto quel singolare ritrovamento. Avevo avuto intenzione di andare in bagno, semplicemente, ed in quel momento avrei voluto essermi limitato a quello.  
  
Draco alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava solo sfogliando distrattamente, una delle sue lunghe gambe dondolava di traverso sul bracciolo della sedia.  
  
Poi il mio sguardo scivolò su un vecchio numero della Gazzetta del Profeta posato sul tavolo. Era di troppo tempo prima, quel giornale. I tempi erano cambiati, e di molto.  
  
Albus Silente era stato assassinato da Severus Snape solo la sera precedente…e ormai non potevo più ignorare il fatto che l’Oscuro Signore non mi aveva mai convocato, per tutto quel tempo.  
Soprattutto perché ormai il marchio all’interno del mio braccio sinistro era nero, perfettamente a fuoco, e alle volte bruciava.  
  
Odiavo essere tagliato fuori, odiavo non potermi muovere liberamente. Che cosa accidenti stavano facendo? Perché non avevo mai sentito il marchio bruciare, neppure una volta, a simbolo di una riunione?  
Perché?  
  
Mi sforzai di concentrarmi sul sole che entrava giocoso dalla finestra alle spalle di Draco, lambendo la sommità chiara della sua testa. Quasi senza riflettere, allungai una mano verso di lui…la sinistra.  
  
Lui si mosse appena sotto il mio tocco, i suoi occhi scivolarono di qualche millimetro, ma non si sollevarono dal libro.  
  
Lasciò che deponessi stanchi, lenti baci sulla sua nuca, poi annunciò di avere sonno…e mi si rannicchiò in grembo.  
Eravamo sul divano ormai, quel gesto mi sorprese. Non aveva mai fatto prima nulla del genere.  
Semplicemente mi si accoccolò contro il petto, ed io sentii il suo calore posarsi sul mio cuore, quelle sue braccia avvolgermi per una frazione di secondo.  
Era un addio, quello, solo che io non lo sapevo ancora.  
  
  
  
  
Aveva lasciato passare due lunghe ore. Il sole era ormai tramontato oltre l’orizzonte, ed io stavo per chiamarlo a cena, alla fine gli avevo accarezzato a lungo la testa, fino a perdermi, quasi assopendomi a mia volta. Passai davanti alla porta del salotto e lo vidi in piedi… con la bacchetta in mano.  
  
Mi bastò una frazione di secondo, un battito di ciglia per capire, urlai ‘ NO!’ lanciandomi verso di lui, mentre lui non si scomponeva, ritto in piedi, il sortilegio ormai partiva…un semplice ‘Lumos’… e scoppiava l’inferno.  
  
  
  
Cinque persone si materializzarono improvvisamente nella stanza, ed io riconobbi Malocchio Moody, l’Auror tra di essi…poi, prima ancora che le loro presenze potessero farsi interamente solide, udii altri rapidi schiocchi di materializzazioni, e qualcuno lanciò uno Schiantesimo in direzione del divano, proprio con l’intenzione di colpire Moody. Io avevo abbrancato Draco, trascinandolo sul tappeto, e le mie mani gli ghermivano gli avambracci.  
I nostri occhi si incontrarono per una frazione di secondo, mentre lui si rimetteva in piedi, con gli occhi pieni di terrore.  
Ormai avevo capito cos’era successo. Con il cuore gonfio, distinsi tre Mangiamorte dare battaglia senza esclusione di colpi, fronteggiare i membri di quel dannato Ordine .  
I vetri di una cristalliera esplosero con un boato assordante, ed io distinsi le labbra di Draco muoversi come a rallentatore. Non udii ciò che diceva, sulle prime.  
“Perché l’hai fatto, perché l’hai fatto, Draco perché…”  
Poi qualcuno afferrò mio figlio per un braccio, vidi la figura tozza di Moody emergere da una nube di polvere e Draco mi piantò quei suoi occhi disperati in volto…

 

  
_ “Perché non ce la faccio più, padre….” _

 

  
Sibilò direttamente nel mio cervello con uno sguardo che era a un tempo disperazione, e ci avrei scommesso la mia stessa inutile putrida vita… _amore._  
  
Poi accadero molte cose contemporaneamente.

  
Qualcuno, uno dei Mangiamorte si era voltato, richiamato per qualche ragione da quanto stava facendo Moody ed io riflettei che era assurdo, per mesi non si facevano vedere e poi, alla prima occasione buona di mettersi alle calcagna dell’Ordine…ma mi rifiutavo di lasciare il braccio di mio figlio. Urtai una lampada, facendola oscillare pericolosamente.  
“Non possiamo smaterializzarci…!”  
“Lascialo, Lucius…”  
_ “Non vai da nessuna parte, senza di me!” _  
  
Moody era tra di noi, ed io colsi un movimento del braccio, fulmineo da parte della alta figura che ci fronteggiava, forse Rookwood. La sua bacchetta puntava alla schiena di Moody…poi i miei occhi si riempirono all’improvviso di un lampo verde, ma non ne era Rookwood l’artefice, bensì un altro Mangiamorte tozzo, che aveva rotto gli indugi, visto che la donna contro cui combatteva giaceva esanime, tramortita sul pavimento poco distante. Moody era forse vecchio, ma sempre un grande Auror: schivò la maledizione, si lanciò verso il pavimento trascinandosi dietro mio figlio, e di conseguenza me…fu questione di un attimo.

  
_ L’anatema si schiantò crudele contro la plafoniera della lampada, facendola esplodere e rimbalzò tra le scapole di Draco. _  
  
_ Rimbalzò. _

 

 

  
_ Tra le sue scapole.  _

Urlai ed urlai, senza accorgermi che la battaglia si era interrotta, che tutti si erano fermati, immobili, lacerati da quel mio urlo che stranamente sapevo di emettere, ma in quel momento non sentivo.

  
Poi svenni.  
  



	12. Lay-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Ma che cosa ce ne importa?”  
> Sta dicendo Draco in risposta a qualcosa che adesso mi sfugge, probabilmente una mia raccomandazione.  
> Il suo sorriso apre sempre queste fossette, quelle sue guance pallide. Una tendina di colore chiaro, che non ricordo di aver mai avuto in casa, un qualcosa che si adatta più ad una vecchia zitella Babbana che alla prestigiosa dimora dei Malfoy si agita, scossa da una pigra brezza estiva.

**Lay-off**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_ “…Ma che cosa ce ne importa?” _   
_ Sta dicendo Draco in risposta a qualcosa che adesso mi sfugge, probabilmente una mia raccomandazione. _   
_ Il suo sorriso apre sempre queste fossette, quelle sue guance pallide. Una tendina di colore chiaro, che non ricordo di aver mai avuto in casa, un qualcosa che si adatta più ad una vecchia zitella Babbana che alla prestigiosa dimora dei Malfoy si agita, scossa da una pigra brezza estiva. _   
  
_ Lui é seduto con le ginocchia contro il petto, la luce gioca mobile, in riflessi cangianti sulla sua spalla nuda, la camicia gli é scivolata giù dopo una gran corsa, forse nel nostro giardino e lui é troppo occupato per rimettersela a posto, Draco é sempre ‘troppo occupato’ per mantenere un minimo di ordine tra le sue cose, ma fortunatamente per questo abbiamo i nostri Elfi Domestici. _   
_ Non faccio che ripetergli che questa sua qualità potrebbe ostacolarlo comunque in futuro nella gestione del patrimonio, perché quando passerà nelle sue mani dovrà essere ordinato. _   
  
_ Non vedi che nel mio studio non c’è una sola penna fuori posto, Draco? _   
_ Probabilmente gli sto parlando proprio di questo, ma lui ride, e si schermisce, e dice che sicuramente é tutto merito degli Elfi Domestici, e che non gliela racconto giusta. _   
  
_ Poi la risata si spegne sul suo volto pallido ed affilato, mentre si volta verso di me e mi indirizza uno sguardo timido, indugiante, senza tempo. Vuole sapere se può venire con me a Londra ed il suo volto cupìdo, così giovane si illumina al pensiero della possibile razzia da Zonko. _   
  
_ Io gli regalo uno dei miei rari sorrisi e gli dico che se vuole venire deve andarsi a vestire adesso, suo padre si metterà in viaggio per le quattro e sono quasi le tre e mezza del pomeriggio. _   
  
_ La sua euforia é così incontenibile a quelle parole che schizza in piedi, colgo l’arco sottile ed affascinante del suo giovane corpo, vedo un lampo dei suoi giovani glutei mentre si alza e corre via a vestirsi…nulla più di un raggio di sole più luminoso nel fulgore dell’estate. _   
  
_ Draco, mio povero amore, morto ed immortale. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non risponde…”   
“Oh, Merlino benedetto…”   
“Prendilo per mano, ci smaterializziamo…che macello… e quelli naturalmente se la sono svignata, ovvio!”   
“Ci hanno seguito, Malocchio ci hanno teso la classica imboscata! Oh, chissà da quanto tempo intercettavano i messaggi del ragazzo, chissà da quanto tempo ci tenevano d’occhio! Avremmo dovuto prevederlo Malocchio, non era forse ovvio che non potevano aver interrotto del tutto i contatti con loro?”   
  
“Ninfadora, tutte le norme di sicurezza sono state applicate, non osare darmi la colpa di quanto é accaduto!”   
  
“Nessuno ti sta accusando di nulla, Malocchio!”   
  
“Silente sarà semplicemente furioso…”   
  
  
Parole. Inutili, non ascolto fino in fondo ciò che stanno dicendo. Si sovrappongono per un breve istante, io sono qui, probabilmente in ginocchio sul pavimento, qui, sempre altrove.   
Mi sento afferrare piano la mano sinistra e mi accorgo di fissare una sagoma, sul pavimento devastato di una casa che non riconosco.   
Sembra che stia dormendo, i capelli chiari sparsi tra frammenti polverizzati di vetro, la mano lungo il fianco, anzi non sembra, io so che sta dormendo…la mia mano destra scivola nei contorni della sua, più piccola e riversa.   
Non deve dormire in un posto del genere…prenderà freddo, non so più quante volte gliel’ho ripetuto.   
Stringo le sue dita, sento qualcuno borbottare al mio fianco, poi un breve singhiozzo…poi mi Smaterializzo, e la sensazione é sempre la stessa, la realtà che si contorce come se fosse risucchiata da un lungo tubo nero.   
  
  



	13. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non é stata colpa tua…”  
> Il fragore dolce di una notte d’estate, un acquazzone improvviso. Poi lampi, terrore, la pace.  
> Il buio.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dobbiamo cercare di farglielo lasciare…”  
> Sento una voce chiamarmi dolcemente, ma non riesco ad associarla al suo proprietario. Quando mai Malocchio Moody - Alastor Moody - si é mai chinato con quella goffa figura su di me, per sussurrare piano ‘Lucius’, premendo una mano sulla mia spalla?

_“Non é stata colpa tua…”_   
_Il fragore dolce di una notte d’estate, un acquazzone improvviso. Poi lampi, terrore, la pace._   
_Il buio._   
  
  
“Dobbiamo cercare di farglielo lasciare…”   
Sento una voce chiamarmi dolcemente, ma non riesco ad associarla al suo proprietario. Quando mai Malocchio Moody - Alastor Moody - si é mai chinato con quella goffa figura su di me, per sussurrare piano ‘Lucius’, premendo una mano sulla mia spalla?   
  
Quella mano mi sospinge leggermente indietro…ma io non glielo permetto: sta per svegliarsi.   
Lo so.   
  
  
_ “Non é stata colpa tua, padre. Ho fatto una sciocchezza.” _   
_ Da qualche parte, nell’oscurità della notte, oppure nell’abbacinante chiarore di qualche estate persa Draco mi rivolge queste parole di scusa e vedo un guizzo di rammarico nei suoi occhi pallidi, verdi, dal taglio così simile al mio. Mi pare di distinguere la sua mano pallida alzarsi nel solito rapido gesto, per spostargli i capelli. _   
  
  
Poi il mio corpo registra uno strattone. Distinguo un frusciare di tunica, poi la vedo di fronte a me, e distinguo Albus Silente, in piedi di fronte a noi, chiacchiera con Moody per qualche istante. Poi sento il peso del suo corpo abbandonarmi ed é come uno strattone tremendo, come se precipitassi di svariati metri. Lo vedo. Tra le braccia di qualcuno vestito di scuro. Lo vedo.   
Non sta per svegliarsi.   
  
Non sta per svegliarsi, ne’ ora ne’ mai.   
La realtà senza di lui é insopportabile, e mi travolge in pieno, soffocandomi.   
La realtà senza di lui é un luogo che non mi piace, é un luogo che non posso contemplare. Non può esistere, e non esiste.   
  
  
Percepisco Silente chinarsi su di me, poi il suono di un incantesimo. Non fa che acutizzare il dolore, non fa che grattare la carne su di una ferita già aperta, ma lui scivola velocemente accanto a me, l’odio ed il disprezzo che ho sempre sentito nei suoi confronti mi spediscono una vaga fitta sgradevole dalle parti dello stomaco ma é come un sussulto smorto, sfocato di qualcosa che doveva essere così vivo, un tempo.   
“Dovremmo chiamare le Guardie…”   
“Non ora, Tonks. Lo porteremo in un luogo sicuro, e poi potrà essere consegnato al Ministero, per i necessari accertamenti. Ma non adesso. Non é nelle condizioni di dire nulla a nessuno, adesso. Chiaro?”   
Non mi accorgo di aver iniziato a tremare fino a che quelle braccia non mi si avvolgono intorno, per sorreggermi, e non sento altri incantesimi, tutti in rapida sequenza, riversarmisi addosso, avvolgermi. Ho il capo abbandonato tra le sue braccia, lui non parla, tiene tutti gli altri a distanza.   
Capisco che deve aver fatto qualcosa perché io dorma, perché quel peso che minaccia di divorarmi mi abbandoni, almeno momentaneamente.   
Piombo nel buio, serico e benedetto, il buio popolato dal volto e dal sorriso di Draco.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il soffitto gocciola umidità.   
Conosco quel soffitto.   
Riemergo alla realtà dopo un tempo infinito…solo.   
Solo in tutti i sensi. Gocciola dal soffitto, quello strazio, colma il mio vuoto della sua presenza ossessiva. Quello non deve essere il ‘luogo sicuro’ di cui parlavano prima. Mi rendo conto, sorprendendo me stesso, che la mia mente é in grado di ricordare quel dettaglio.   
L’idea era sedarmi, e l’hanno fatto… portarmi altrove, o almeno era quella l’intenzione. Ma capisco che qualcosa deve essere andato storto, perché questo non é il ‘luogo sicuro’.   
Questo é il sotterraneo del Manor.   
  
  
Mi lascio cadere di nuovo sulla mia panca.   
  
Non penso a niente.   
Il padrone di casa, relegato nel sotterraneo. Dovrebbe farmi infuriare?   
Dovrebbe farmi prendere a calci la porta?   
Non c’é più nessuno ad ereditare questo posto, che vada in malora. Che l’umidità mi goccioli nel petto e finalmente mi marcisca l’anima.   
  
  
Forse per gesto automatico, forse perché sono anni che tengo lì la bacchetta, la mia mano scivola lungo il fianco. Trovo la mia bacchetta, ed un pugnale. Quando mi sono infilato l’una o l’altro in tasca? Non mi ricordo, e mi fa male la testa se mi sforzo di pensare.   
Sono ancora concentrato nello sforzo immane di diradare quella nebbia quando sento la porta cigolare, aprirsi.   
  
Alzo di scatto la testa.   
  
Eccolo…l’Oscuro Signore.   
_ Quanto tempo, Lucius! _   
Ma lui rimane naturalmente in silenzio, la luce gioca su quel suo volto appiattito, innaturalmente lungo. Colgo uno sfavillio rosso nei suoi occhi e, a meno di sbagliarmi di grosso…le sue labbra sono incurvate verso l’alto.   
Avanza fino a me, adesso mi scruta con molta attenzione. Le sue lunghe dita giocherellano con la bacchetta, capisco che deve averne fatto uso poco fa, al piano di sopra. Riconosco quel sogghigno febbrile, adesso.   
  
“Bene…” sussurra, sogguardandomi.   
“Eccoti di nuovo tra di noi, Lucius.”   
Non rispondo.   
Mi limito ad annuire.   
Lo stomaco mi si torce come se avessi ingoiato mille aghi, all’improvviso.   
Non chiedo perché sono di nuovo lì, non chiedo che cosa ne é stato degli…Auror, ma adesso é ovvio che devono averli intercettati, per recuperarmi mentre mi spostavano verso chissà dove, in qualche modo.   
Ah, l’Oscuro Signore può tutto…   
  
_ “Così, la puttanella che avevi allevato con cura é morta, vero?” _   
  
Mi manca il fiato. Come se un grosso pugno si stringesse intorno al mio cuore.   
Lo fisso negli occhi, questa volta il mio collo si é teso, per poter cogliere il luccichio di quegli occhi rossi.   
  
“Ma si…” sogghigna ancora l’Oscuro Signore con leggerezza, ora guardando altrove. “La tua puttanella personale, il tuo amato Draco. Pensavi che nessuno di noi avesse capito? Ma via, Lucius. Sapevamo, era intuibile lo sai? Ti stava appiccicato ogni volta che poteva, eravate quasi imbarazzanti. Ed era intuibile anche quanto alla _puttanella_ piacessero, le tue at…”   
  
  
Ma la sua voce deraglia, strozzata da qualcosa.   
Qualcosa che gli stringe il collo come una morsa.   
Le mie mani, tutte e due.   
  
Ti ucciderò, dicono quegli occhi rossi sbarrati di sorpresa, mentre lui annaspa ed io stringo.   
Ma naturalmente non può morire così, vero, non può… getto la sua bacchetta da un lato e l’ho qui, a contorcersi sotto di me, ancora ed ancora mentre la maledizione Cruciatus vola in automatico una, mille, centoventi volte. Non può morire, ma io non voglio che muoia. Voglio che provi dolore, tutto il dolore che c'é al mondo.   
  
  
Io risorgo e scaglio. Risorgo e scaglio. Non mi fermerò mai più.   
  


  
Mi fa male il braccio destro. Il dolore mi sta uccidendo, é come se me lo fossi rotto.   
All’improvviso una mano me lo afferra delicatamente, all’altezza del gomito.   
Una mano che ho già visto, dalle lunghe dita nodose. So a chi appartiene.   
L’alba ha rischiarato anche questo posto.   
Alzo lo sguardo sul volto di Albus Silente.   
  
Rumori, e voci intorno a me, e la luce che irrompe dalle alte feritoie del sotterraneo di casa mia.   
  
Precipito in quello sguardo azzurro, imperturbabile.   
  
“Basta così, Lucius.”   
Il mio braccio dolorante si riabbassa. Improvvisamente la testa mi gira così forte che il soffitto diventa il pavimento e devo aggrapparmi a quel braccio.   
  
“Guardalo.”   
  
Quella voce, bassa, sopita ha il suono di un comando. Al piano di sopra esplode uno schianto improvviso, posso sentire le maledizioni volare.   
  
Mi volto.   
  
Lui…perde sangue dal naso, dalla bocca, dalle orecchie, da ogni orifizio disponibile, a quanto posso vedere. Immerso in una pozza di sangue, la sua tunica si é inzuppata. Nonostante questo il suo corpo si muove a scatti, più vivo che mai, ma é come un meccanismo che stride, cui manca qualcosa, un contatto fondamentale.   
Non provo niente guardandolo.   
Niente. Sento la sua voce, rotta, quasi un sibilo. Mi promette una morte lunga e molto, molto dolorosa. Mi giura su tutto ciò che importa che arriverà.   
  
“Andiamo, Lucius. Vieni.”


	14. Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ma sei matto ad agitarti così…ti farai venire una crisi di nervi…”  
> Era prima che iniziassero quelle carezze segrete.  
> E il ragazzo lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi, con un sorrisetto obliquo, per poi nascondere il volto nel suo collo.  
> Draco Malfoy aveva da tempo capito che, se gli si accoccolava in grembo, lo fissava negli occhi abbastanza a lungo, poteva ottenere praticamente qualsiasi cosa da suo padre...

_ “Ma sei matto ad agitarti così…ti farai venire una crisi di nervi…” _   
_ Era prima che iniziassero quelle carezze segrete. _   
_ E il ragazzo lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi, con un sorrisetto obliquo, per poi nascondere il volto nel suo collo. _   
_ Draco Malfoy aveva da tempo capito che, se gli si accoccolava in grembo, lo fissava negli occhi abbastanza a lungo, poteva ottenere praticamente qualsiasi cosa da suo padre. _   
  
_ Lui, dal canto suo, faceva finta di non capire, di non cogliere…ma lasciava che quel ragazzo alto per la sua età eppure fragile gli nascondesse il volto nel collo come se veramente non potesse controllare la propria paura. _   
_ Probabilmente, parte del suo terrore era reale, no di sicuro era autentica paura quella che lo sommergeva quando il cielo scaricava in terra tutta la sua furia. _   
  
  
_ Era un ragazzo gracile, piuttosto pallido, non aveva nulla della corporatura imponente di suo padre. _   
  
  
_ In quel momento se ne stava comodamente accoccolato contro l’incavo del suo collo, senza parlare, con buona pace di tutti. _   
_ Probabilmente aveva in mente qualcosa… posso uscire domani pomeriggio, padre? Posso invitare qui tutta la squadra di Quidditch, padre? _   
_ Ma al momento, Draco non parlava, il sonno sembrava aver avuto la meglio su di lui. _   
  
_ Mosse appena le gambe sottili nel pigiama, urtandogli piano il ginocchio. _   
  
  
_ Non poteva vedere il suo volto, ma sentiva il suo respiro farsi sodo, denso di sonno. _   
  
_ Aveva quattordici anni al tempo in cui esercitava quella bizzarra, innocente forma di seduzione. _   
_ Quella sera era crollato probabilmente prima di poter sferrare uno dei suoi colpi decisivi, e Lucius aveva lasciato vagare lo sguardo sulle sue membra rilassate. _   
  
_ Calmo, stai calmo pazzo. Per lui é un gioco, ricordati che per lui é un gioco. _   
  
_ Ma il suo giovane corpo, ormai immerso nel sonno era probabilmente con la mente alla deriva in qualche fantasia, cosa che capitava spessissimo alla sua età. C’era innegabilmente un rigonfiamento all’altezza della anche, sotto il suo pigiama. _   
  
_ E allora? Per l’amor del cielo, é solo un ragazzo…semplicemente, voltalo su un fianco, fagli appoggiare la testa sul cuscino e dormi. _   
  
_ Ma Lucius non aveva potuto distogliere il suo sguardo, mentre lui adesso dormiva sodo, ignaro. _   
_ Erano settimane che il ragazzo portava avanti quel lento gioco di sorrisi, ammiccamenti, ginocchia nude. _   
  
_ Magari dovresti svegliarlo un attimo, chiedergli se va tutto bene con l’occasione. Forse la pelle gli tira, o lo stringe, ci hai pensato? Ai ragazzi succede. _   
_ Svegliati e chiediglielo. _   
_ Anzi guarda e basta. _   
  
_ No, no no Lucius per l’amor di dio… _   
  
  
_ Ma le lunghe dita pallide si erano allungate in silenzio, lentamente, sorvolando quel corpo ignaro, abbandonato al sonno. _   
_ Che cosa c’è di male? _   
_ Sono suo padre, i padri devono preoccuparsi di queste cose… _   
_ Si diceva per spingere le sue dita a sollevare l’elastico, poi a riabbassarlo piano, ovviamente senza svegliarlo, ma come se quella stoffa scottasse. _   
  
_ Poi era accaduto qualcosa di terribile. _   
  
_ Draco, che non dormiva affatto aveva aperto gli occhi e si era mosso, agitandosi contro il suo profilo. _   
_ Lucius aveva sentito la gola serrarglisi completamente in preda al panico. _   
  
_ Aveva udito la bassa risata del ragazzo, il suo profilo strusciarsi contro la curva del suo collo, ora irrigidita, proprio come un gattino… _   
  
_ “Che cosa guardavi?” _   
_ Aveva sussurrato ancora ridendo, con voce limpidamente maliziosa. _   
_ “Solo se é tutto a posto. Non farti strane idee, ragazzo.” _   
_ Aveva replicato l’altro freddamente, ma ne’ la durezza della sua voce, ne’ la sua freddezza avevano avuto un grande effetto su Draco. _   
  
_ “Non mi faccio nessuna idea.” _   
_ “Bene.” _   
_ “Comunque…” aveva esalato Draco, con un tono di voce che voleva essere adulto, disincantato ed invece suonava esattamente come l’opposto: “Ormai sono un uomo, cosa credi. So gestirmi.” _   
_ Lucius aveva emesso uno sbuffo ironico. Un uomo! Ma non aveva commentato questo. Aveva invece deglutito, la gola ancora secca, improvvisamente attraversato da un fiotto di qualcosa di amaro, pungente, che gli stava sciogliendo la lingua. _   
_ “Allora hai molti amanti, uomo navigato.” _   
_ Aveva sputato con più sarcasmo di quanto non intendesse, senza potersi trattenere. _   
_ “Certo.” _   
_ Aveva risposto prontamente Draco, e l’altro si era voltato di scatto a guardarlo, suo malgrado. _   
_ “Ah, si?” _   
_ Draco aveva avvertito il pericolo, e si era affrettato a piantargli gli occhi in volto. _   
_ “Beh…” si era morso leggermente il labbro, abbassando un po’ le palpebre, poi aveva ripreso a fissarlo. _   
_ “Non…non tanti dai.” _   
_ “Più o meno di cinque?” _   
_ Draco aveva sgranato gli occhi, spiazzato, Lucius aveva registrato un senso di freddo trionfo senza acredine…il ragazzo si era rapidamente ricomposto, evidentemente la sua mente era ferocemente al lavoro. _   
_ “Meno.” _   
_ Aveva risposto alla fine con voce ferma, cercando di portare avanti quella conversazione assurda, cercando di mentire con efficacia, l’evidenza della sua bugia era quasi commovente, e suo padre aveva sostenuto impietosamente il suo sguardo. _   
_ “Quanto meno?” _   
_ “Ehm…tre.” _   
_ “Ah!” aveva esalato Lucius con un sarcasmo capace di tagliare le pietre ormai, in tono dolce, flautato, mentre alzava le sopracciglia chiare simulando sorpresa. _   
_ “Va bene, due.” _   
_ Aveva replicato Draco sfacciato, con il volto impassibile alzato a contemplare l’uomo più anziano. _   
_ “Due…” _   
_ aveva mormorato a quel punto Lucius, portandogli delicatamente una mano dietro il collo in un gesto stranamente pesante, mentre il suo volto si abbassava, per premere il profilo contro quel collo tiepido, giovane. _   
_ Aveva sentito Draco ridacchiare un po’ forzatamente, come se stesse cercando di nascondere il modo rigido in cui la sua schiena aveva reagito a quel tocco. _   
_ “Due, eh? Facevano così...dimmi...?” _   
_ Aveva mormorato Lucius prendendo a baciargli dolcemente il collo, perché lui mettesse fine a quel gioco pericoloso, si stancasse di esibire una sicurezza che non aveva… _   
_ Draco gli aveva messo un ginocchio intorno al fianco, il suo voleva essere un gesto ostinatamente seducente…anche se le sue mani tremavano…in quel momento, suo padre si era interrotto, per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. _   
_ “Stenditi. Sta tremando.” _   
_ Lui gli aveva obbedito subito, girando il viso dall’altra parte. _   
_ “Sciocco…” aveva sussurrato Lucius, ma con voce addolcita. _   
_ “Tu non hai mai sfiorato altri che te stesso. Adesso vai, ragazzo… torna nella tua stanza, ha smesso di piovere. Vattene, finché sei in tempo.” _   
  
_ E quelle parole avrebbero dovuto mettere fine a tutto, vero? _   
_ Fine agli sguardi di innocente malizia, fine degli abbracci durante i temporali, fine allo scivolare silenzioso di Draco sotto le sue coperte. _   
  
_ Ma non era così, che era andata, semplicemente. _


	15. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, non era finita lì.  
> Draco aveva continuato ad accogliere di buon grado i rari momenti in cui suo padre gli dimostrava affetto a livello fisico…anche quando quelle dimostrazioni di affetto si erano spinte tanto oltre...fino a quella fatale notte in cui tutto era cambiato per sempre, in Cornovaglia.

  
  
__  
No, non era finita lì.  
Draco aveva continuato ad accogliere di buon grado i rari momenti in cui suo padre gli dimostrava affetto a livello fisico…anche quando quelle dimostrazioni di affetto si erano spinte tanto oltre...fino a quella fatale notte in cui tutto era cambiato per sempre, in Cornovaglia.  
  
Pochi giorni dopo quella stralunata conversazione il ragazzo aveva avuto la brillante idea di spazzolare una quantità agghiacciante di piccole eclairs aromatizzate al liquore - non aveva potuto proprio resistere. Suo padre aveva fatto ritorno a sera, ed appreso la notizia. Lo aveva trovato disteso sulla schiena… nella sua stanza da letto. Era entrato con l’intenzione di andare a vedere come stesse appena tolto il mentello di dosso, ma si era imbattuto nella sua figura mezzo addormentata. Invece di andarsene nella sua stanza, era come se lo avesse atteso proprio lì, dove scivolava a volte furtivamente di notte.  
Draco era molto pallido, ma aveva aperto stancamente gli occhi al suo arrivo. Il peggio, a detta di sua moglie era passato, ma il ragazzo doveva prendere ancora due cucchiai di pozione digestiva.  
Chiedendogli se per caso fosse impazzito, dedicando allo sfilarsi il mantello poco più di due secondi, suo padre gli si era seduto accanto, incapace di sgridarlo, incapace di essere duro.  
Aveva passato un braccio dietro la sua nuca, poi gli aveva somministrato il resto della pozione massaggiandogli cautamente la pancia.  
  
Non era niente di grave, dopo tutto, e per ora di cena Draco stava già bene.  
Solo che, ovviamente non aveva poi tanta fame.  
  
Quella sera era la vigilia di un giorno di festa.  
Non aveva piovuto, ma Draco si era accoccolato lo stesso al fianco di Lucius, piombando in un sonno profondo, tranquillo.  
  
  
La mattina seguente suo padre gli aveva dato il buongiorno con una lieve carezza sullo zigomo, mentre il ragazzo, risvegliandosi, scivolava nell’incavo del suo largo petto.  
  
Il suo colorito era un po’ migliorato - anche se era come al solito esangue - e l’inconveniente del giorno prima non aveva lasciato strascichi.  
Avevano presto ripreso il discorso lasciato interrotto l'ultima volta che si erano trovati tanto vicini l'uno all'altro. O meglio, io, suo padre ne avevo sentito l'esigenza. Quando si dice fare schifo fino in fondo, eh?  
Ad ogni modo, Lucius aveva indirizzato uno sguardo guizzante alla piccola, innocente opera di seduzione del ragazzo questa volta…e lui si era sorpreso, quando suo padre lo aveva afferrato dolcemente per un braccio, inducendolo a voltarsi di spalle.  
“Giù…” gli aveva sussurrato dolcemente, erano appena le cinque, la porta della stanza era ancora sigillata per magia, il silenzio era dolce ed ovattato contro le orecchie, la stanza già piena di tiepidi raggi solari.  
Si era chinato su quella giovane schiena fremente, che se ne stava obbediente lì accanto, ed aveva sussurrato all’orecchio pallido del ragazzo: “Hai parlato di due amanti…vero?”  
“Si.” aveva replicato Draco sforzandosi in modo quasi comico di assumere un tono navigato, scaltro, così simile a quello che suo padre usava a volte da far venire i brividi.  
“E che cosa avete fatto?”  
Le lunghe dita tremanti dell’uomo avevano agganciato delicatamente l’orlo della tunica da notte del ragazzo, la sua schiena esile aveva avuto un piccolo guizzo d’allerta.  
“Io…ecco…” aveva tentennato, vacillato, colto alla sprovvista quando infine la sua pelle diafana era stata messa a nudo, eppure aveva dimenato le anche, offrendosi in un modo che a Lucius era parso tremendo per la sua incoscienza, in quel momento.  
Non aveva resistito.  
Il dorso della sua mano aveva sfiorato appena quella pelle chiarissima…  
ormai era prono su di lui, con il cuore che minacciava di scoppiargli nel petto e le lacrime in gola…  
“Vi siete accarezzati qui?”  
Aveva volutamente usato un linguaggio ambiguo, Lucius.  
E Draco era caduto nella trappola.  
“Si…si, certo.”  
“Internamente?”  
Intanto, l’uomo che lo sovrastava in tutta la sua imponenza aveva preso ad armeggiare rapidamente, silenziosamente con qualcosa di trasparente, liquido, che scintillò per un attimo sui polpastrelli della sua mano sinistra.  
“Certo.”  
Poi quelle dita erano entrare in contatto con la pelle, con infinita terribile delicatezza.  
Il ragazzo aveva avuto uno scatto quasi comico, raddrizzando le spalle si era puntellato sul gomito, per rivolgere uno sguardo pieno di punti di domanda dietro di se’.  
“Che…che cosa fai?”  
“Pensavo lo sapessi.”  
Aveva flautato suo padre, un piccolo sorriso in volto.  
L’altro si era riabbassato lentamente, spiazzato…non aveva aggiunto altro, ma se ne era restato immobile, teso contro quelle delicate carezze.  
La sua pelle era così morbida, così chiara. Lucius aveva affondato progressivamente il suo tocco, fino a che non aveva sentito un secco ‘ ah!’ provenire da Draco, allora si era bloccato, con il palmo girato verso il basso, ed aveva preso a sfregarlo vigorosamente sulle scapole con l’altra mano.  
“Nessuno ti aveva mai toccato così, vero?”  
Aveva esalato con la gola stretta…  
“No…”  
aveva capitolato Draco, finalmente, ricadendo sui cuscini.  
  
Quella lenta esplorazione era ripresa, cauta, delicata, via via più profonda. Il ragazzo aveva preso a contorcere i fianchi venendo incontro a quel movimento fluido, cavalcandolo…un sudore freddo aveva preso ad imperlare la fronte dell’uomo più anziano, ma Draco non poteva vedere l’espressione del suo volto…ne’ la violenta curva della sua erezione inguainata nel pigiama verde pallido.  
  
Non si era spinto più in là, aveva giurato solennemente a se’ stesso di non farlo, ne’ in quel momento ne’ mai.  
A volte però era Draco a dirigere la sua mano verso quei luoghi proibiti, a disporsi improvvisamente sulla schiena, con i lombi pallidi ora protesi. Non aveva più proseguito le spavalde vanterie circa i suoi amati immaginari. Era senza ombra di dubbio quasi completamente digiuno in fatto di esperienze, era chiarissimo che nessuno lo aveva mai toccato tanto intimamente e... la cosa invece di spaventare l’altro uomo aveva il potere di inebriarlo di un terrificante senso di potere, di una oscura ebbrezza.  
Forse anche per questo motivo, a quei tempi aveva fatto cose di cui si era vergognato profondamente…mentre Draco si contorceva come una specie di onda, venendo incontro ai tocchi delle sue dita con le reni tese allo spasimo una volta gli aveva sussurrato,  
senza potersi trattenere: “ Piccolo vizioso…sporcaccione…come ti piace, eh, ti piace…”  
  
E Draco si era voltato a guardarlo, con il volto pallido vistosamente in fiamme, gli occhi lucidi pieni di un languore stravolto, per tendere le reni in un movimento guizzante, smanioso, facendogli sobbalzare il polso.  
“Di più…” aveva detto con voce soffocata, come se stesse per piangere, le ginocchia puntellate contro il lenzuolo, ogni muscolo teso verso lo spasimo finale.  
  
Aveva cercato di giustificarsi agli occhi di se’ stesso, suo padre.  
Non c’era niente di male, a mostrargli…come funzionava il corpo. No, anche se non accadeva in modo…nel solito modo insomma…ma era una cosa tra di loro, il ragazzo non era sciocco, sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa.  
  
Il ragazzo doveva sentirsi perfettamente al sicuro con me, perfettamente tranquillo mentre mi si addormentava contro il collo.  
Talmente sicuro, arreso ed arrendevole, e talmente facile farsi trasportare fino a quel letto in Cornovaglia... fino ad avere con lui due vigorosi rapporti sessuali nell'arco di quella breve notte.  
__  



	16. All i want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Caro Harry,  
> scriverti sta diventando sempre più difficile.  
> Lui controlla ogni cosa, e certe volte mi sento terribilmente in colpa per quello che sto facendo.  
> Sono sicuro che ormai abbia ‘mangiato la foglia’, l’ho capito l’altro giorno quando é rientrato: sapeva che qualcuno era stato qui!

Cercate di capirmi. No, non ho giustificazione, questo lo so...ma cercate di capire come mi sentissi.

  
_ Quando mi si offriva, non era previsto che anche lui facesse qualcosa per ricambiare le mie attenzioni, a quei tempi.  _

_ Era deliziosamente, innocentemente egoista. _  
_ Sua madre era ancora viva ed ignara a quei tempi e lui era molto attento, incredibilmente cauto quando tentava quelle escursioni a tarda notte. _  
_ Tutto ciò che faceva era miagolare adorabilmente, fino a che le mie carezze approdavano alla meta. _  
_ Detta proprio francamente usavo un sacco di olio all'inizio e mi limitavo alle mani. Qualche carezza con labbra, lingua, dita, era tutto. _  
_ Adoravo vedere la sua espressione arcana, remota… metà piacere, metà dolore quando usavo l’arco del pollice lentamente, sapientemente. _  
_ Avevo il terrore di fargli male. _  
_ Lui sembrava scintillare di un feroce autocompiacimento, a volte trapelava potentemente dal suo volto. _  
  
__ Era assolutamente orgoglioso di se’ stesso per avere ottenuto quel risultato, e vedevo che non pensava ci potesse essere niente, dopo. Non perché ignorasse che c’era dell’altro - non era uno sciocco, anzi - ma perché non voleva che ci fosse altro. Era arrivato, aveva trionfato, era perfettamente appagato.  
Gli erano venuti questi nuovi pruriti, che per lui era come desiderare ardentemente un nuovo set di gobbiglie d'oro, otteneva soddisfazione nel modo che aveva previsto, era a posto.  
  
Vedete, non avevo capito fino a che punto lo avessi abituato a dipendere completamente da me.  
Ogni volta che gli serviva qualcosa, era da me che correva, di qualunque cosa si trattasse. E lui doveva essere arrivato a pensare...perché questa volta dovrebbe essere diverso? E poi si fidava completamente.  
_ Io potevo anche contorcermi sui carboni ardenti, restarmene per ore incapace di addormentarmi mentre lui era già scivolato beatamente esausto nel sonno, incapace di calmarmi, in grado solo di provvedere a me stesso per conto mio, non era questo che importava, d'altra parte pensavo che fosse bene così: quello era il momento di porre un freno alla totale dipendenza da parte sua nei miei confronti, ed io avevo deliberatamente ignorato di farlo, avevo oltrepassato la linea, frantumato ogni limite. _  
  
_ Era così. _  
_ Anche se non lo disse mai apertamente, adesso lo so. _  
__ Ma allora non lo vedevo, non potevo vederlo, ero così cieco. Bruciavo, morivo, inconsapevolmente aveva fatto di tutto per esasperarmi, per portarmi allo stremo.   
Non dovevo sentirmi così, sapevo quanto fosse profondamente sbagliato.  
Ma se lui continuava a venire da me...allora...allora... ah.  
Quanta terribile inconsapevolezza, quanta sicurezza nel correre follemente proprio sul ciglio dello strapiombo.  
_ Non mi guardava, non coglieva i segnali, non aveva gli strumenti per farlo, era troppo giovane, troppo incosciente, troppo divorato dai suoi nuovi bisogni. Per lui era come chiedere un nuovo aggeggio costoso, e dal momento che tutte le sue richieste erano sempre state esaudite non poteva avere la percezione di quanto questa volta fosse diverso. _  
_ Lo tenevo al riparo dal mondo. _  
_ Non poteva capire come funzionavano le cose, aveva troppi pochi termini di paragone, anche se si atteggiava a scaltro manipolatore…come aveva appreso da me, del resto. _  
_ E come sempre io, invece di porre rimedio all’abnorme lo assecondavo. _  
_ Be’ piano, piano…ce lo porti mano a mano, no? _  
_ Razionalmente lo pensavo, ma non é questo che importa. _  
_ Importa che finii per convincermi che lo volesse, perché era quello che volevo io. _  
_ Il suo gioco andò oltre in modo improvviso, sfuggendogli di mano…e quando se ne rese conto era troppo tardi. _  
__Poté solo sgranare gli occhi, annientato dalla consapevolezza improvvisa che a correre sul ciglio del burrone, prima o poi si perde l’equilibrio.  
  
Alcuni potrebbero tentare di giustificarmi, di essere clementi.  
Dire che dopo l'iniziale sgomento ebbi bisogno di premergli delicatamente le dita sulle labbra, perché stava rispondendo fin troppo bene, che mi rimasero i segni delle sue unghie là dove si era aggrappato alle mie spalle.  
  
Potrebbero dire che non solo lo accettò ma ne ebbe un gran piacere, che era a quello che voleva arrivare dall'inizio.  
Me lo sono ripetuto anche io, per giustificarmi.  
Ma non avevano visto i suoi occhi, dopo. Parevano ferro.  
  
Aveva l'espressione di chi é caduto e si é sfracellato al suolo.  
Era terribile scorgere quella sorta di ombra traslucida, come sostare accanto al cadavere di qualcuno che avessi appena ucciso.  
Ce l'aveva negli occhi mentre mi chiamava 'Mister' invece di padre, quanto mi faceva arrabbiare.  
Ce l'aveva addosso come un vaso attraversato da una crepa.  
Se la portava dietro mentre faceva finta di niente, come sempre.  
  
Non vidi mai più quella dolce espressione remota, incosciente mentre lo accarezzavo. C'era mai stata davvero?  
Si comportava seccamente, anche se non era mai brusco e quando per esempio arrivavo alle sue spalle per baciargli il collo, magari dopo colazione mentre stavo per uscire non ridacchiava come un tempo, ma mi apostrofava: ' che diavolo fai?'  
Esisteva solo ciò con cui lo avevo spezzato per sempre.  
E lui ogni volta aveva una gran fretta di arrivarci, perchè - possa io marcire all'inferno per questo - continuavo a ricercarlo, ero io naturalmente a prendere l'iniziativa, quasi sempre. Iniziò a sfruttare crudamente quella folle situazione... quella scatola di latta piena di denaro, Merlino. Non so che fine abbia fatto, e neppure mi importa. Era il suo strenuo tentativo di non soccombere, crollare. Un biglietto del Nottetempo? Qualche abito di ricambio? Ormai avevi abbastanza soldi, Draco.  
Avevi iniziato a chiedermeli sempre in circostanze sospette... di fronte alla mia smania, al mio desiderio. Te li ho sempre dati. Ma non erano soldi per nuovi costosi svaghi, o per un paio di guanti di pelle di drago, non più. Erano soldi per fuggire. Se vedevo un lampo di paura dietro la maschera spavalda del tuo viso, lo ignoravo. Certe volte sapevo come ti sentivi, e saperlo era l' inferno, coraggioso ragazzo, coraggioso Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
_* * *_  


 

  
_“Caro Harry,_  
_scriverti sta diventando sempre più difficile._  
_Lui controlla ogni cosa, e certe volte mi sento terribilmente in colpa per quello che sto facendo._  
_Sono sicuro che ormai abbia ‘mangiato la foglia’, l’ho capito l’altro giorno quando é rientrato: sapeva che qualcuno era stato qui!_  
_Non mi riconosco più, Harry, ma sento che non ce la faccio più. Gli voglio bene, non so nemmeno_  
_spiegare quanto._  
_Ma é arrivato il momento di andare._  
_Ti prego, dì agli altri che dopo domani sono pronto.”_  
  
  
E tutto, dolorosamente, ogni frammento trova il suo posto.  
Talmente ovvio.  
Talmente ovvio da passarmi praticamente inosservato sotto il naso.  
Queste parole hanno qualcosa di spettrale, che ghiaccia l’anima.  
Il foglio mi trema così tanto tra le dita che sono costretto a sedermi, a lasciarlo cadere frettolosamente.  
L’inchiostro é ancora nitido, senza sbavature, come i bordi di una ferita chiusa, che però non rimarginerà mai.  
Pare di intuire il modo in cui chi le ha scritte doveva tenere la piuma.  
Parole fin troppo vive, fresche come se l’inchiostro fosse appena asciugato, eppure già divorate dal tempo, come se questa lettera fosse vecchia di millenni.  
Segni sulla carta lasciati da un ragazzo.  
Un ragazzo morto.   
E questo é tutto, almeno credo. Mi si trattò molto bene, dopo quella fatidica, movimentata notte. Mi chiedo ancora perché tutti questi riguardi nei miei confronti.  
Forse dipendeva dal fatto che l'altero Lord Malfoy di un tempo non poteva far altro ormai, che tacere nel suo angolo, addormentarsi piangendo, invocando la morte.  
Invocando un perdono che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
  
Voldemort non riuscì mai a mettere le mani su di me... almeno fino alla battaglia finale, ma anche in quella occasione lo vidi soltanto da lontano.  
Lord Malfoy in fondo é un vigliacco, uno che sguscia sempre via dal cuore dell'azione, no?  
  
Quella dannata guerra alla fine fu vinta da Potter.  
Suppongo che dovesse importarmi qualcosa... ma quando un uomo rimane solo con i suoi incubi, e la sensazione struggente di aver perso qualcosa che mai potrà essere recuperato,non c'é battaglia al mondo che possa interessarlo, non c'è causa che lui non abbia già in partenza perduto.  
  
La mia giaceva sepolta sotto metri di dura, fredda terra...assieme al mio cuore, ad ogni briciolo di passione, ed ormai anche il rimorso le teneva buona compagnia.  
Il rimorso non mi abbandonerà mai, fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Perché Draco continua a sgusciare nei miei sogni... stralci di paradiso, inferno in cui siamo ancora insieme, dopo tutto. 

  
_Mio povero amore... morto ed immortale._  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
